Oh Girl
by xana4
Summary: Ordinary objects can become anything but when these two are involved. Growing Sexual Tension might make it turn M in future chapters so read at your own risk. Kensi/Deeks
1. Pen

**AN: **_**This is the story that will "replace" Stuck Smitten Whatever in my updates. It will have at least 16 chapters in which I'll explore Kensi and Deeks relationship in a different way. Basically, I'm going to write a chapter for each of the 16 objects I came up with. And no, I'm not going to tell you which objects those will be. What I can tell you is that the sexual tension between Kensi and Deeks will grow with each chapter so…read at your own risk. It will most likely turn M in future chapters. Enjoy ;)**_

**Chapter 1**

**Pen**

Kensi tries to focus on the newspaper in her hands but it seems to be an impossible task when her partner is trying to be as annoying as usual. The sound he's making with that damn pen gets on her nerves and she can't stay in silence about it for any longer.

"Do you wake up in the morning and start thinking about ways to annoy me?"

Deeks lifts his head and looks at her, frowning in confusion. "I'll let you know that the first thing I do in the morning is have a nice warm shower."

Kensi shakes her head and directs her gaze towards the newspaper once again, hoping that he will get the hint and stop trying to make her lose her focus. "It seems like all you do on the way here is think about a new way to get on my nerves."

Deeks sits back on his chair, an amused smile on his face even though he has no idea of what she's talking about. "What did I do this time?"

She looks at him, with that expression that would send bad guys running in the opposite direction but that doesn't scare him nearly as much as it probably should. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm trying to focus and I can't do that while you're tapping your damn pen?"

Deeks lets out a laugh and gets back to what he was doing before. "I thought you were going to talk about something important."

Kensi is not the kind of person who just lets things go and this is no exception. "This is important. I'm trying to focus and you won't let me."

Deeks frowns and meets her eyes, seeing something pretty close to anger in those brow orbs. "Are you doing anything that requires focus to begin with?"

"I'm trying to read this newspaper and I can't do that if you keep talking."

Deeks shakes his head and grins, aware that she's not even looking at him but enjoying this conversation far too much to let it go. "So first I couldn't tap my pen and now I can't talk? Please, let me know if the beating of my heart disturbs you."

She sighs in annoyance and looks at him once again. "Can't you amuse yourself without making a sound?"

He nods and she directs her eyes towards the newspaper once again. "I can try."

He doesn't.

He was not doing it on purpose before but now this is just too tempting to ignore. Marty Deeks is the first one to admit that getting under his partner's skin is one of his favorite past-times.

So, after a while, he resumes the tapping. And she lifts her head to give him her 'deadly stare'.

"Amazing…you managed to stay in silence for two whole minutes."

He shrugs, trying to keep the smirk off his face. "I'm not very good with silence."

Callen chooses that moment to walk in the bullpen, obviously coming from the gym. "What's going on here?"

Deeks looks at him and decides to let him know what the problem with Kensi is this time. "Kensi needs silence to read the news."

Kensi fights back, defending herself and trying to make a valid point. "And Deeks can't stay in silence for more than two minutes."

Sam sits on his chair, showing up too, and shakes his head. "God, now I know what a kindergarten teacher has to endure."

Callen crosses his arms in front of his chest and tries to keep the amused smile off his face too. "Why can't you two reach a compromise?"

Deeks shrugs and plays Callen's game. "I can't remain completely silent."

Kensi seems to find this anything but funny and the frustration is clear in her voice when she speaks. "And I can't read while he's making stupid noises."

Callen frowns and stares at Kensi for a few seconds, realizing that something's off with the female member of his team. "Are you okay, Kenz?"

She is both shocked and offended with his question and it shows on her face. "Don't tell me that you think I'm the crazy one here."

Callen shrugs and sits on his chair. "You seem to be in a bad mood, that's all."

"I'm in a bad mood because someone won't let me read."

Deeks doesn't drop the subject, even though he's aware that would be the best for his health. "It's not my fault you can't concentrate in the middle of a hostile environment."

She gives him her best fake sweet smile. "You could just be a good partner and stay in silence for a while."

He shakes his head, giving her a taste of her own poison seeing as she's usual the stubborn one. "It has nothing to do with being a good partner. This is who I am."

"You're annoying."

She says that like as if she's just stating the obvious but he doesn't let that affect him. He already knows her well enough to know she doesn't really mean any of those things she says o him when she's in a bad mood. "Yeah but I was born like this. I can't change who I am just because you don't like it."

"I'm not saying you're a bad person. I'm just saying you have a way to get on my nerves."

Deeks knows he's pushing his luck but the next words come out of his mouth without any problem. "Maybe that happens because it's that time of the month."

If she wasn't angry before this sentence would have set her off. Now, it just threw even more gas to the fire. "My period has nothing to do with this conversation. And how on earth do you know that?"

He can't decide if she looks surprised with that or impressed but he figures it doesn't really matter either. "You always get in a very bad mood on the first and second day and fill yourself with all the chocolate you can get your hands on."

She doesn't try to deny this. Instead, she just throws her hands in the air in an exasperated manner and carries on the conversation, as if they're not talking about something as intimate and personal as her period. "So you could try not to annoy me when you already know I'm in a bad mood."

Deeks finally gives up trying to annoy her and tries to calm her down, deciding that playing with fire might not be the best option right now. "I wasn't trying to annoy you. I was just minding my own damn business when you started to tell me to be quiet."

"And you could have just stopped and let me read."

The conversation is starting to reach a lever of ridiculousness never reached before in that bullpen but they're both too stubborn to give up first. "Now, how would I amuse myself without making a sound?"

She pretends to think for a second before answering. "You could read too."

"I was reading."

Kensi frowns. "You were tapping your pen."

"I was tapping my pen while I was reading."

The surprised look on her face is priceless. It seems like they're talking about the cure for cancer instead of the damn tapping of his pen. "How can anyone focus like that?"

"It's not my fault you can't do two things at the same time."

And she loses it. She was just frustrated before but this accusation is more than what she can handle. Her multi-tasking ability can never be mocked. So, now, she's angry. "I'm perfectly capable of doing two things at the same time."

He tries to calm her down before Hetty decides to come and see what's going on. "Then why are we having this talk? Just read while I tap my pen."

Kensi is yelling now but she can't stop it. It's her normal reaction when she's angry. "Stop doing that!"

The next words that leave his mouth can be either his death or his salvation so he takes the risk, putting his life on the line and knowing he might not make out of this alive (or at least with all body parts intact). "I know you think your yelling bothers me but I have news for you. Yelling makes your skin turn red, your eyes turn darker and you start breathing fast. It's hot as hell so fire away!"

The bullpen turns silent for a few seconds. The expression 'you could have heard a pin drop' finally makes sense to the four agents.

Kensi and Deeks stare at each other, not really sure of what to do next. He's waiting for the final blow while she's trying to calm herself down.

Callen is the one who breaks the silence a few seconds later, an amused smile on his face. "Okay, I'm glad we cleared that up."

Sam laughs and shakes his head. "Thank God there's no think, right?"

Kensi breaks eye-contact with Deeks and starts reading her newspaper once again. This time, when she talks, her voice is at a normal volume for her. "Shut up you two."

Deeks grins and pushes it just a bit further. "Does that mean I can talk, now?"

She gives him a quick look before turning back to the news. "Don't push your luck."

The blond agent lets out a small laugh. "Are you kidding me? I know for a fact you won't yell at me again while you remember what I just said. That means I can talk and even tap my pen without being yelled at."

She doesn't look at him this time but her next words are enough to make him stop. "I still have a fully-loaded gun."

He puts down the pen and ignores Callen and Sam's amused expressions. "I'll be in silence."

Kensi doesn't even bother lifting her head to look at any of them. "That's a good boy!"

**X**

**X **

**This is kind of a way to tease you. **

**I will only update this story after I post the last chapter of Stuck Smitten Whatever.**

**However, reviews are highly appreciated. Please, let me know what you think about this new story.**

**Sarah **


	2. Tissue

**TISSUE**

Marty Deeks is sitting on his desk, going through some paperwork he has to fill in before the end of the day when Kensi walks in. He doesn't need to think a lot to realize there's something wrong with her. She's walking slowly and, once he gets a good look at her, he notices her nose is slightly red and she looks like someone who didn't get much sleep the night before. As soon as she sits, she starts working but a much slower pace than usual, letting on how tired she feels.

He knows this is probably one of those situations in which he should stay in silence but the need to ask is just too strong to simply ignore. "Are you okay there, partner?"

Her answer is quick, as usual. "Why wouldn't I be?"

She says that so casually that someone else might have believed it but he's not falling for that one. Besides, she blows her nose and he finally figures it out.

Shaking his head, he can't help the obvious remark. "I warned you, you know that. I told you that leaving the house with your hair dripping wet wouldn't do you any good."

Kensi shakes her head and gets back to her papers, trying to look for something that will take his mind out of her state. "Let it go, Deeks. I'm okay."

But she sneezes and there's no denying it anymore. She's sick and they both know it. "Bless you…"

He hands her a tissue and she takes it.

With a small smile, she whispers after looking around to make sure no one heard her sneeze. "Thank you."

Deeks shrugs and moves closer to her, rolling his chair to her desk. "You're welcome. You should probably go home, though."

Kensi is not one to simply do as she's told without putting up a fight, even when she probably should. "I'm not going home just because I'm sneezing a bit."

Deeks whispers, because it's clear she doesn't want anyone else at work to know about her nasty cold and he's not willing to fight her when it comes to that, even though everyone will probably know even before lunch. "Do you have a fever?"

Kensi shakes her head, looking around once again just to make sure they're still alone and that no one is sneaking up on them. "I don't think so."

Deeks reacts quickly and presses his palm against her forehead for a few seconds, to try to understand just how sick she is. Then, with a smirk, he can't resist. "You're a hot but it has nothing to do with your temperature."

Kensi gives him a light punch on his arm, but a small smile on her face. "You're taking advantage of my fragile state."

The look on his face is one of victory and she realizes a second too late that she walked right into that one. "So you admit that you're fragile."

Still, she fights back. "I'm not fragile enough to go home in the middle of the day."

Deeks opens his mouth to say something but is cut off by Callen who walks in the bullpen with a frown on his face. "What's going on here this time?"

Kensi answers him, smiling to try to convince him that nothing's wrong. "Nothing's going on, don't worry about it."

But Deeks doesn't let her fool Callen, even though the other agent doesn't seem to buy her lie either. "Kensi is sick and refuses to go home."

Callen shakes his head in the same way a parent would do when his kid misbehaves over and over again, always the same way. "How sick are you?"

Kensi gives him the obvious answer, the one she always uses whenever someone asks her if she's okay. "I'm fine."

Deeks shakes his head with an amused smile on his face and answers Callen's question, seeing as they both know he's not going to get anything out of Kensi. "She's sneezing and I'm pretty sure she has a sore throat."

Kensi opens her mouth to say something but Callen doesn't give her the chance to. He keeps talking to Deeks. "Does she have a fever?"

Deeks shakes his head. "I don't think so. Her temperature feels normal."

Callen continues, obviously ignoring her presence. "Do you think she can work like this?"

It finally gets on her nerves and she can't help but snap. She's surprised she managed to hold it in for so long, anyway. "Can you two stop talking about me as if I'm not sitting right next to you?"

Callen's temper is a lot like hers and he doesn't even give her a chance to protest. He knows her too well. "You always say you're fine so I have to ask this to your partner. Deeks, do you think she can work like this?"

So Kensi turns to Deeks, a threatening glare on her eyes. "Don't you dare, Marty Deeks!"

But Deeks already knows her glare and it doesn't affect him nearly as much as it probably should. "I'm sorry, Kenz, but you can't work like this. Hell, I can't work like this! I keep picturing you all red and sweaty under a blanket but for a whole different reason that curing a cold."

Callen throws his hands up in the air, in frustration. "Seriously? Must I always be here when you make comments like that one?"

Kensi actually resists the urge to laugh at Callen's reaction.

Deeks doesn't seem fazed by the other man's frustration, though, and simply shrugs. "I was just making a statement. It's not my fault you're standing right there."

Callen rolls his eyes and turns to Kensi. When he speaks this time, his voice is much gentler. "Kensi, go home, get some rest and come back tomorrow. And don't argue with me or I'll call Hetty and we both know that will be a lot worse."

Kensi gives up, realizing this is a fight she can't win. "Fine, I'll go home. I'll take off all my clothes and I'll get underneath the blankets, sweating like crazy."

She gets up and Deeks does too, turning to Callen. "Maybe I should go with her to make sure she's okay."

Kensi laughs as she walks out of the door but Callen simply puts his best boss-face on and turns to Deeks, giving him a look that pretty much shows his over-protectiveness when it comes to Kensi. "Don't you dare, Deeks. Don't you dare…"

And the blond agent doesn't dare to try his luck, knowing that Sam would probably join Callen too.

**X**

**X**

**Dear readers, as some of you might know, all my previous works have had a bit of drama at some point.**

**However, that will not happen with this story. This is pretty much the build up towards a very steamy romance between Kensi and Deeks. **

**I will try my best to keep plot-bunny out of this and keep it drama-free. **

**Reviews are love…**

**Next one: Chair**

**Love,**

**Sarah**


	3. Chair

**CHAIR**

It's a team-night out, or so Callen and Sam call it. They do it every once in a while, just to make sure all the team members spend some quality time together away from work, from the criminals and daily issues. It's a good thing, a good way to bond. He finds them quite amusing seeing as he can see a side of his co-workers he's not used to see during their normal daily-activities. It's refreshing.

He's sitting on a table, Sam in front of him and Callen by his side, beers in front of them. Their talk is carefree and the environment is a good one.

Suddenly, Sam laughs and turns to Deeks. "Deeks, you're in big trouble."

He frowns, not understanding what he's talking about. He doesn't remember doing anything wrong lately. "Why is that?"

Callen follows Sam's gaze and laughs too. "Your partner is drunk."

Deeks looks at Kensi, who is behind them, dancing with random strangers. Yeah, she looks pretty drunk but his job is to defend his partner, even from her friends. "No, she's not. She never gets drunk."

Callen shakes his head with a small laugh and turns back to the table. "Kensi always gets drunk when we all go out together."

Sam takes a sip of his beer and nods. "But I have to admit it. It's been a while since I've last seen her this drunk."

Callen agrees with him and adds. "I'm pretty sure the last time she got it this bad was the night before Dom disappeared."

Deeks frowns, the conversation suddenly becoming interesting. "Who's Dom?"

Sam frowns too. "Kensi never told you about Dom?"

Deeks shakes his head and takes a sip of his beer, curiosity getting the best of him now. "No, I have no idea of who Dom is."

Sam doesn't answer him and it becomes obvious the subject is still not easy to talk about for them. But Callen turns to him and tells him who Dom was. "Dom was her previous partner. He was kidnapped, held hostage for weeks and then killed right in front of our eyes. We all took it pretty hard but he was her partner."

Realizing how little he really knows about his partner, Deeks stares at his beer and shakes his head. "I didn't know about that."

Callen understands what's going on inside his mind and pats him on the back. "Kensi doesn't open up when it comes to things like this one. Don't take it personally."

Sam gets up from the table and starts walking in Kensi's direction, who is now dancing with another guy. "I'm going to bring her here before she ends up leaving with one of those guys."

Deeks remains in silence and doesn't even follow Sam with his eyes. Callen knows he's still thinking about Dom and tries to snap him out of it. "Stop thinking about that, Deeks."

Deeks finally lifts his head and looks at Callen. It's not sadness the other man sees in his eyes but pity. "She had a pretty hard life, yeah?"

Callen nods. "Yours wasn't an easy one either."

Deeks turns to their back and sees Sam grabbing her around the waist and starting to guide her towards their table. "Yes, but she has lost so many people…"

Callen can't fight against that argument. It's the truth, the one they're all painfully aware of. "Kensi is strong."

This time, there's no pity in his eyes. What Callen sees there is a hint of fear, mixed with something he doesn't dare to name. "I know she is but when I think about those things I have this urge to protect her, something she doesn't like."

Callen lets out a small laugh. "She's not used to have someone taking care of her."

Deeks turns back to the table and shrugs, letting out a sigh. "I can't help it, though."

Callen nods and pats him on the back once again, in a friendly manner. "Don't worry, Deeks. She'll get used to it. Secretly, I think she likes the feeling she has when you protect her, when you have her back. Give her some time."

They don't have the time to continue their talk because Sam and Kensi arrive.

As soon as she sees them, Kensi produces a huge smile, ignoring how Sam rolls his eyes by her side. "I'm back, boys!"

Deeks laughs at her over-excited form. "We can see that, Fern. Sit down for a bit."

And then, just like that, she surprises him one again. Even though he pats the chair next to him, Kensi walks to him and straddles his lap, sitting on his legs with her chest against his and her head resting on his shoulder.

Callen fights against the urge to laugh and looks at her. "Kenz, I think he meant in a chair."

She pouts and shakes her head, wrapping her arms around his neck like a little kid who is afraid that someone will pull her away from the comfort of these arms. "He's comfier than a chair and warmer too."

Deeks shakes his head with an amused smile on his face and wraps his arms around her waist just to keep her steady. "Okay, I think it's time to take you home."

He's about to get up but Kensi tightens her hold on him and shakes her head. "No, wait just a little bit longer. I like music."

He's about to get up anyway and take her home but Callen stops him. "I can tell you from personal experience that you don't want to go against her wishes when she's like this. I have a scar on my arm that proves just that."

Deeks understands that a drunken Kensi Blye is not exactly easy to handle and doesn't dare to go against what she wants right now. "Let me know when you want to leave, princess."

They stay like that for a few seconds until she breaks the silence between them, in a much sleepy voice now that the adrenaline is clearly wearing off. "I would leave but I don't think my legs work anymore."

Sam laughs but Callen turns to Deeks. "Do you want me to take her home?"

The other man shakes his head. "I can handle it. Kenz, wrap your legs around my waist."

She does as she's told and he tightens his grip on her waist, to make sure she doesn't fall even though she seems to have a good grip with her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

Sam, the always protective big brother, lets out a warning. "Be careful."

Deeks nods, understand his worry. "I won't drop her, Sam. Say goodnight to Callen and Sam, big baby."

Kensi lifts her head from his shoulder and turns to the other two men with a small smile on her face. "Good night, Callen. Good night, Sam. Good night, Deeks."

Then she puts her head back down and Deeks is pretty sure she's going to be asleep soon.

Callen laughs and shakes his head. "Have fun with that, Deeks."

But Sam can't help it and doesn't allow him to leave before making sure he won't be kept in the dark. "Send me a text when you drop her off to let me know she's okay."

Deeks nods and says goodbye to the guys before leaving the bar with Kensi Blye asleep on his arms. "Good night, guys."

**X**

**X**

**Next one: Glass**

**Reviews are love, dear readers.**

**Love,**

**Sarah**


	4. Glass

**GLASS**

It starts as another regular morning. But then again, their days tend to always start the same regular way. It's almost a routine, one they're not really willing to change for the sake of their sanity. It's one of the few things that they allow to remain the same day after day.

Marty Deeks walks into the bullpen and puts his bag down; frowning when he notices the only person there is his partner. Figuring that Callen and Sam must be in the gym, probably working out or discussing something completely useless, he sits on his desk and starts his day of work.

He has the habit of delaying the filling of his paperwork for as long as possible. It's only when Hetty threatens them with a letter opener or any other sharp object that they all sit on their desks and finally do what they all try to avoid. It's a necessary part of their job, the worst part.

Sam and Callen seem to have dodged that bullet, though, because they are nowhere to be seen. He accepts his fate and starts filling out reports and paperwork that, in his opinion, is completely useless for him. But paperwork, as Hetty once told him, is what keeps things in order around there.

It's only when he gets up to get some coffee that he notices something about Kensi he didn't notice before. God, he's going to have a field day with this one.

He walks to her and gets down to whisper and still be heard, trying to hide the smirk on his face the best he can.

"Do you think that's safe?"

Kensi looks at him and frowns, not sure of what he means with that. But he had been unusually calm so she guesses this is his way to finally start his day. It's not week-day if he doesn't get on her nerves, somehow. It's what they do, what they are. She learned to cherish those moments of playful banter instead of getting annoyed at him. It became quite fun.

"What are you talking about?"

Deeks looks around in a dramatic way, making sure that they're still alone, before whispering once again. He's being over-dramatic, hoping that will keep Kensi in the dark about what he means for as long as possible.

"You're wearing a white shirt."

Kensi rolls her eyes and swats his arm, understanding he's been playing her.

"What's the problem with my shirt?"

Deeks finally allows his usual grin to take over his features and starts talking using his normal voice. Shrugging, he sips his coffee.

"There isn't one. I just asked you if you think that it's safe to wear that for work."

Kensi frowns and looks away from him, already knowing this conversation is not going to be a productive one and having more important work-related things to do. "Why wouldn't it be? It's just a shirt…"

Deeks points out the obvious. "It's a white shirt."

The way he stresses the word white makes her realize where he's going with this but this is what they do. This banter is what makes the days go by a lot faster.

It's a crucial part of their relationship.

Damn it, it's not a relationship.

It's a partnership.

If only she could convince herself of that…

One way or another, she plays along, turning to him with a mischievous smile now. "Do go on, please…"

Deeks knows she's just playing along but doesn't say a word about it. This kind of things is what makes him get up with a smile on his face every single morning. "With the ridiculous amount of times you get wet during an op, I don't think that it's completely safe for you to wear something white."

Kensi rolls her eyes at him but her smile doesn't vanish. "What's with men and white wet shirts?"

Deeks lifts an eyebrow at her, the smirk she already knows so well in place. "Do you really want an answer?"

Kensi shakes her head and turns back to her work. "I thought I did but judging by the smirk on your face I just changed my mind."

Deeks is about to open his mouth to say something but Callen and Sam walk in, both coming from the gym. Callen is the first one to notice they were clearly talking about something not work-related and freezes before entering the bullpen.

"Are you having one of those conversations I don't want to hear?"

Deeks shrugs and answers him, winking at Kensi in a playful manner. "We were just talking about the effects of white wet shirts on men and reasons why Kensi shouldn't wear a white shirt for work."

Callen shakes his head and turns back a round. "And that's my cue to leave. Have fun, you two."

Sam laughs and follows his partner out of the bullpen.

As soon as they leave, Nell enters the bullpen with a small smile on her face. "Guys, your presence is required upstairs."

Kensi frowns and turns to her. "Why didn't Eric whistle from upstairs like he usually does?"

Nell sighs. "He has a sore throat. Poor guy can barely talk today. I told him that water was good for that and he has been drinking it non-stop but it seems to have no effect."

Deeks finishes his coffee and joins the conversation, while the three walk upstairs. "He should probably go to the doctor. It's the second time this month. Maybe he needs to have his tonsils removed."

Nell sighs once again, showing them how worried she is with her fellow tech-analyst.

Everyone can see that there's something going on between the two of them. The only ones who refuse to acknowledge are themselves but that's more than expected.

Usually, the last two people who notice the obvious attraction are the ones attracted towards each other.

Or maybe they're just the last ones to admit it.

They're outside the OPS when Nell finally answers them. "That's what the doctor told him two weeks ago but he's too scared to have the surgery."

Kensi rolls her eyes. "He's a big baby, that's what he is."

And as soon as they step forward to walk inside the OPS center, Eric comes rushing out with a glass of water in his hands.

Deeks sees the whole scene in slow-motion, a smirk on his face.

He had the feeling something like this would eventually happen.

All the water in the glass spills onto Kensi's white shirt, soaking it.

Eric seems to be in panic, without knowing what to do. Nell tries to calm him down. Callen and Sam come outside to see what just happened and Deeks can't wipe the smirk out of his face no matter how much he tries.

He can't help but state the obvious. "I told you that shirt was a bad idea."

Kensi looks at Eric, trying to ignore Deeks comment. "Why would you be carrying a glass of water around?"

Eric opens his mouth and closes it a couple of times but no words come out. Nell is the one who speaks for him, rubbing his back to calm him down. "He can't really talk but I think he's sorry."

Kensi shakes her head and sighs. "I'm going to change clothes. I'll be right back."

It's only when she turns around to go downstairs to change that she notices that Deeks eyes are glued to the front of her shirt, the outline of her bra visible through the white shirt.

She smirks and touches his chest to bring him out of his daze.

When he looks at her, she notices his eyes are darker and decides to have some fun instead of simply lecturing him for staring at her chest.

"Do you want to come and help me out, Deeks?"

Deeks opens his mouth to speak, even though she's already seeing his feet start to move to follow her downstairs.

Callen stops him from following her, though. "Don't you dare, Deeks. Don't you dare…"

She's already on the stairs when she hears Deeks sigh. "Why must you always ruin all the fun for me?"

And she just laughs, not wanting to admit how warm she felt while Deeks was staring at her like that, with so much lust in his blue eyes.

**X**

**X**

**Here's your chapter.**

**And, before you comment on the date, I want to make one thing very clear here. I hate Valentine's Day.**

**I'm not saying this because I don't have anyone to celebrate it with. I have a boyfriend (an amazing one, really). I just don't like this day.**

**I'm posting the chapter today because I've been busy with school work and I will be busy during the next two/three days.**

**Reviews are highly appreciated, as usual. **

**Despite my hate for this particular day, I hope you're all having a nice one.**

**Sarah**


	5. Book

**Book**

He's seen a lot of things in this line of work.

Marty Deeks would even dare to say that he has seen so many things that nothing has the ability to fully surprise him anymore.

And that's usually true. Not many things can surprise him. The pure evil some people are capable of doesn't make him bat an eye.

He's seen worst already.

But there is one thing that completely catches him off guard one day.

He enters the bullpen and sees his partner (his very sexy partner) reading a book. Now, some would say that's not exactly the type of thing that surprises someone but it surprises him.

He puts his bag down on top of his desk and walks to her, frowning. "What are you doing?"

Kensi takes her legs out of the couch to make room for him to sit down, and doesn't even look up to look at him. "I'm reading."

Deeks grins and sits next to her, keeping a safe distance between them because it's still too early to know if she's in a good or in a bad mood. "I can see that but what are you reading?"

Kensi looks at him with a small innocent smile on her face.

"This is called a book. I know you're smarter than that, Deeks."

Figuring that her answer is a clear sign that she's in a good mood, he scoots just a bit closer, still keeping some distance between them.

"I'm not used to see you reading a book."

Kensi rolls her eyes and goes back to her book.

"That's because I don't usually bring books to work."

He tries to stay in silence because he knows how much it annoys her when she's trying to read and he keeps distracting her. But his curiosity is stronger than his willpower. "Let me see the cover."

Kensi turns the cover so he can get a better look at it but tells him what he wants to know. "It's 'The gun seller' by Hugh Laurie."

Well, that doesn't surprise him. He nods. "That's a great book. It suits you."

Kensi looks at him, a small frown on her face. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Deeks shrugs, not taking his eyes off of her. "You're not exactly the type of girl who sits on the couch after a long day with a glass of wine and a trashy novel in her hands."

Kensi lets out a small laugh and shakes her head. "I'm sensing there's a hidden compliment in there somewhere so thank you."

Deeks grins and pats her knee, allowing his hand to rest there afterwards. "Yeah, it was a compliment. Those novels are too predictable."

Kensi doesn't make a comment about his hand nor does she tries to slap it away so he takes it as a good sign. She's playing along. Yep, she's definitely in a good mood today. "So you're saying it's a good thing I don't read predictable things?"

He shrugs and she smiles. "Why would you read something that has nothing to do with you?"

She fakes a gasp and a surprised look. "Deeks, are you saying that I'm unpredictable?"

He shrugs with that maddening grin still on his face. "You already knew that."

He scoots closer. He's sitting so close to her that their hips are touching, his hand still on her knee, and they both know this game is about to change. Still, she doesn't bat an eye. "Yeah, but it's good to hear my partner say that."

The way she stresses the word 'partner' is a clear indication of what she's trying to tell him but he just smirks. "I know you think calling me your partner is enough to make me retreat but you're wrong."

She puts the book down and looks at him. "We're partners."

His hand is travelling up her leg now, his face getting closer to hers by the second. "I know."

Kensi can't ignore the warmth travelling through her body just because of his touch, of his closeness. Still, she tries to fight back those feelings and remain composed. "We're at work."

Deeks shrugs just as his hand reaches the top of her thigh. "There's nothing to do."

Kensi feels his breath tickling her neck and uses all her strength to keep her eyes open and her voice steady. "Our co-workers are here."

Deeks doesn't give up, his blue eyes looking straight into her brown ones with such intensity that she feels familiar warmth between her legs. "They're nowhere to be seen."

Kensi shakes her head but doesn't dare to look away from him, afraid that will show him the effect she has over her. "You're crazy."

His eyes are darker now and she doesn't dare to try to figure out why. "Do you have any idea of how hot you look while reading a book?"

Deeks squeezes her upper thigh and starts moving his hand to a much more intimate location.

But a voice stops him and makes them both jump apart. Callen's voice, that is. "Hands off, Deeks!"

Sam doesn't look very happy with the sight he witnessed either. "Seriously, this needs to stop."

Deeks doesn't break under the other agents stare and shrugs, his smirk in place. "It's just harmless flirting, guys."

Sam shakes his head and sits on his desk but Callen smirks and they both know he's onto them. "I'm going to start wearing a bell around my neck so you can stop the 'harmless flirting' when I'm about to enter the room."

Sam is not quite done yet and sends one last opinion about the situation. "You're lucky you weren't caught by Hetty."

Kensi speaks, after making sure that her voice is not shaky or anything like that. "We weren't doing anything."

Callen nods with that smirk still on his face and sits on his chair. "If you say that enough times, maybe you'll actually start believing it."

And that much they know. Deeks and Kensi are well aware that wasn't just harmless flirting.

They know that because of the way his eyes darkened and because of her reaction to his touch.

This 'thing' is finally catching up to them.

Oh boy…this is going to become very interesting, very soon.

**X**

**X**

**Do you think things are starting to become interesting around here?**

**Don't miss the next one, then.**

**Reviewers will receive a PM with the topic of the next chapter and a very small hint about it.**

**Love,**

**Sarah**


	6. Sunglasses

**Sunglasses **

Marty Deeks is a man who knows how to take advantage of everything he has around him.

He also knows that, if it weren't for great people in the past, none of these things would exist.

The wheel was a great invention that made life a lot easier.

Electricity is something he can't even imagine living without.

He praises the computers and everything that comes with them because that's one other thing he can't imagine ever going without either.

While he's not a fan of antibiotics, he has to admit that they are very useful and definitely fall under the category of great inventions.

Clocks, the printed press, telephones and many other things are other items in that category.

But there is one thing that, in this moment, ranks higher than any other invention.

That thing just happens to be his amazing pair of sunglasses.

Sunglasses offer many benefits. They protect the eyes form the sunlight and are great to keep your eyes away from other people's eyes (calm down, it will make sense in a minute).

There are many occasions in which he wishes he could simply put his sunglasses on and carry on because, with them, his partner and co-workers wouldn't be able to read him like a freaking open book.

But, in this precise moment, he can wear them. In fact, Hetty insisted on him to wear them. He never liked Hetty quite this much (it is borderline love at this point, as creepy as that might sound).

They're on the beach, undercover.

Sam is pretending to rent surfboards, even though Deeks is pretty sure he's rolling his eyes at the girls who come to the beach and rent boards just to impress the guys.

Callen is posing as a waiter in the bar, going back and forth to get people's drinks. They were lucky that the owner of the bar didn't ask many questions about this after he showed him his badge.

But he has to admit that his cover is much better than the other two put together. And there is a reason for that.

His very hot (so hot, in fact, that he saw a surfer go by at least four times now just to check her out) is wearing a bikini.

It's not the first time he sees her in a bikini, thanks to two previous operations in which she had to wear one. But this time is different because of his amazingly dark sunglasses.

He's glad he's wearing them because, this way, his eyes can travel through her body without being too obvious. And because she doesn't see how his eyes darken with what can only be described as lust.

For some reason, that particular bikini is doing things to him. Or maybe it's just because of the person who is wearing it because the bikini seems pretty normal.

It's just a white bikini (that, truth to be told, seems to bring out the tan of her skin even more).

His eyes settle on her feet, for starters.

It's always better to begin with something that is not overly sexy.

Her toenails are painted red and he smirks internally. He never pictured her as the red-nail polish kind of girl. Then again, his fantasies involving her were never really centered on her nails (except when he pictures her trembling beneath him and carving her nails on his back, trying to hold on).

His eyes start travelling north and settle on her knees this time. He pictures those knees on either side of his lap while she does things to drive him crazy.

If he keeps these thoughts going, he's going to need more than just sunglasses to hide his lust.

However, that doesn't stop him.

Trusting his self-control, Marty decides to continue his _trip_.

Her thighs are just perfect. He can imagine them wrapped tightly around his waist to keep him close to her most intimate place. The temperature seems to reach a record-high level and he takes his eyes away from her to take a sip of his water.

Then, he goes back to his current obsession (if you can call it that). He goes from her thighs straight to her stomach, smartly avoiding that place in the middle that would simply be too dangerous to think about in the middle of the beach.

Her toned stomach makes him wonder what she would feel like if he were to stroke her. Would it be as soft as it looks like?

He's shocked to discover the naughtier side of Kensi Blye. When did she get a belly-button piercing, to begin with?

God, that's sexy.

He doesn't know why (and doesn't duel much on it) but that piercing just adds even more sexiness points to her already over the top score.

His eyes continue this risky journey and he actually pinches the back of his knee (very discretely, of course) to try to keep his hands to himself.

Oh, the things he would do to those twins if she allowed him to get his hands on them!

Deeks closes his eyes for a second, glad that no one can see that movement (thanks, once again, to his marvelous sunglasses).

She has no idea of the sinful things currently going through his mind and he's glad because he really doesn't need her to kick him in her favorite aiming place.

He has to stop thinking about her.

He has to take his eyes off of her.

He has to focus solemnly on the job.

But how on earth is he supposed to do such a thing when she is lying right next to him in a ridiculously hot bikini?

How is he supposed to focus on anything but her body?

He's only a man (and a weak one when it comes to her, not that he would ever dare to admit such a thing out loud).

He's not made of steel, nor is he dead.

He can't simply ignore the sight before him.

So, deciding that closing his eyes is not the proper thing to do while undercover and in the middle of an operation, Deeks mans up and opens his eyes.

His gaze is still on her fantastic chest but soon starts travelling up once again. The sinful thoughts assault him once again when he starts thinking about leaving his mark on her neck, making her moan in the process.

He quickly looks at her face, hoping that will distract him somehow. The first thing he registers is that she's smirking.

He doesn't know why and, unfortunately, he only realizes that if he's seeing her smirk facing him is because she's looking at him a bit too late.

In fact, he only realizes that when she talks. "Are you done with your inspection or do you want me to turn around, now?"

Marty opens his mouth to give her an answer but Callen's voice comes through the earpiece. "Please keep in mind that, whatever you say, we can all hear it."

And, just like that, he decides that it's best for him to simply shut up. He smirks at Kensi who just shakes her head and pretends to keep reading the book.

This woman is going to be the death of him, he just knows it.

But it will be a hell of a death!

**X**

**X**

**Review if you want a preview**

**Love,**

**Sarah**


	7. Jacket

**Jacket**

Some days go by a lot faster than others.

For him, the days in which they sit on their desks filling out paperwork are the most boring ones. It sounds awful to say he prefers the days in which someone gets killed but at least that gives them something to do.

Yeah, it does sound terrible. But, regardless of that, this is anything but a boring day.

A man who had access to classified information was killed and it's their job to make sure that the man who killed him doesn't get to see said information. It's the kind of things that can be very bad when in the wrong hands and they need to make sure something like that doesn't happen.

Callen dictates the orders, as usual, and they follow them. "Sam and I will go talk to the victim's wife. Deeks, you and Kensi go to the park. We need to make sure the meeting doesn't occur sooner than what we're expecting."

The minute after the words come out of his mouth, they're all ready to follow his directions.

This is what makes them a good team. They all work well together and can accept orders without questioning too much.

Well, they do plenty of questioning but it's not when Callen is the one who gives the orders. So they start moving.

Deeks is getting ready to leave with Kensi when he notices she's only wearing a short-sleeved shirt and light jeans. He stops her by calling her name and she turns back around.

He doesn't waste any time because they need to get going. "You're going to be cold."

Kensi frowns and looks at him as if he'd suddenly grown and extra-eye on his forehead. "It's warm, today."

Deeks shakes his head and tries to warn her. "It's going to get cold really soon."

But, as usually, Kensi can't simply accept that and do as he says. She has to fight back. "How can you possibly know that?"

He states the obvious because talking to her about this, when they have work to do, seems kind of ridiculous. "Kensi, I've been living here all my life."

She lets out a dry laugh and shakes her head. "Does that mean you can predict the weather?"

He shakes his head and gives up. "Don't believe me, then."

And they both walk out of the building.

Sometimes, she has to learn the hard way and he has the feeling this is going to be one of those times. The waves that morning were pretty clear when it comes to the weather (the sea is a great tool to predict weather). It's going to get really cold really soon.

But, hey, he tried to warn her. What else can a man do?

**X**

The warm weather lasts even less than what he was expecting and after only a few minutes at the park, he looks to his partner and sees goose-bumps on her arms.

But Kensi being Kensi doesn't make a single move.

She remains strong just to avoid having to tell him he was right. If she was any other girl this would probably annoy him but her stubbornness is one of the things that pulls him to her.

He tries to prevent her from getting sick, though. "You're cold."

Kensi doesn't even dare to meet his eyes. She just shrugs and keeps looking ahead of her. "I'm fine."

He can't help the grin that takes over his face at her weak attempt to deny what is so obvious. But he tries again. "It's kind of cold."

She shrugs once again and he has the feeling it must feel good for her to do that because the movement creates some friction between her arms and the car-seat, warming her up very slightly. "I can handle it."

He turns to her but she still refuses to look at him. Or she's frozen. He can't really tell at this point. "I know you can but why can't you admit it?"

Once again her shoulders go up and down and he bites his lip to keep himself from laughing. "It's not that cold…"

He touches her arm and feels just how cold she is. He has the sudden urge to pull her into his arms and warm her up but she would probably punch him for that stunt. "You're freezing. You just don't want to admit that I was right."

And, finally, she turns to him. Even though she's cold, there is fire in her eyes and anger in her voice. "You just want a chance to say 'I told you so'!"

He shakes his head and rubs her arm to try to warm her up, even if they're arguing. "Or I just don't want my partner to freeze to death."

She rolls her eyes and her anger seems to dissipate. "Fine, I'm cold and I should have listened to you. I should have brought a jacket."

Deeks grabs something from the backseat and hands it to her. She takes it when she realizes it's his jacket and puts it on without arguing with him.

"It's a good thing your partner is a very smart person."

She gives him a very light smile and kisses his cheek in what can be described as a very rare gesture before going back to her surveillance. "Thank you, Deeks."

**X **

(_I advise people who don't like M-rated content to stop reading right here and skip to the review button. Deeks is going to have some 'alone time'._)

It's only when he gets home after the long day that he realizes he shouldn't have put his jacket one before leaving the headquarters. Her sweet perfume surrounds him and the first thing he does when he enters his house is take it off. He's not sure how much he can handle at this point.

He has no problems admitting that their 'thing' is starting to reach a level that is way too hard to ignore. Her scent is enough to drive him crazy and it doesn't help to have said scent with him even when she's not there.

The jacket is left abandoned on the couch and he goes to the kitchen to grab a beer to try to calm himself down. But the perfume is stills there, in the clothes that were in contact with his jacket (the one she wore all afternoon).

This woman is killing him. He puts the beer down on the counter and takes his shirt off, hoping to get rid of that damn perfume who seems to be turning him on way too much at the moment.

When that doesn't work, he takes a sip of his beer and goes to the bathroom. He washes his face, hoping that will help. Maybe the smell isn't on his clothes but on his nostrils because nothing seems to work.

Or maybe there's really no smell. Maybe the combination of the long day, the image of her wrapped in his jacket and their undeniable sexual tension is simply too much.

Marty takes all his clothes off and steps in the shower. Maybe that will help.

But it doesn't because his very hard member serves as a reminder of what he wants right now. He considers turning the cold water and let it do its thing but decides against it. It's a cold day and he doesn't want to get sick.

So he wraps his hand around his member and closes his eyes, imagining that it's her hand moving up and down, slowly at first and then speeding up. He pictures that she's the one eliciting those groans that escape his lips, imagines that she's the one to give him such pleasure.

It doesn't taking him long to get his release and, when he does, he's disappointed to look around and find himself still alone in the bathroom.

This has got to end. They need to solve their 'thing' because he desperately wants her.

And he has the feeling this is more than lust.

God, this is so much more than lust…

**X**

**X**

**Review if you want a preview, dear readers.**

**Love,**

**Sarah**


	8. Earrings

**Earrings **

Kensi Marie Blye is not the type of girl who cares about girly stuff. Or at least that's what everyone at work thinks.

She doesn't wear much makeup or jewelry. Her clothes are always work-appropriate and she never gives any indication that she's worried about her appearance. Sure, her hair is always perfect as is the rest of her but it always looks like that happens without her even trying.

However, with time, he starts noticing certain things that make him think about her in a different way.

Whenever they need to go undercover and she has to wear different clothes, no one can miss the smile on her face. She pretends she's just playing her part but he's pretty sure she actually likes to wear that kind of dresses and high-heel shoes.

There was this one time in which he caught her talking with Hetty about clothes, something he never though she would ever do. They were both discussing what kind of shirt would be better to go along with a black pencil skirt Hetty wanted her to wear. And he was very surprised when Hetty agreed with Kensi's opinion and handed her the shirt she wanted.

Just two days ago, he caught her talking to Nell in the locker-room. The younger woman was asking her if she had anything to hide a hickey because she had tried everything but it seemed like it was only worse. Everyone at works knows about her relationship with Callen but actually hearing her saying that made him imagine things he sure as hell didn't want to imagine. Much to his surprise, Kensi grabbed something from her purse and handed it to Nell. He never thought she was the kind of girl who carried makeup in her purse.

And, after thinking about that, Deeks reaches a conclusion. She is as girly as any other girl but she doesn't show it.

He understands why she doesn't. She works in a place where she is mostly surrounded by men and where she performs a job mostly performed by men. She needs to make sure the guys don't see that side of her. Kensi tries as hard as she can do be one of the guys just to obtain the respect and trust of her team.

Deeks is pretty sure she doesn't need to do that. The entire team respects her. They all know she is capable of doing her job as well as any of them, even though she's a girl.

But, still, she avoids showing them the girly side of her. Even when they go out she keeps her 'one of the guys' thing going on.

He's on to her, though. No matter how hard she tries to pretend she's not a girl while they're at work, he can still notice things about his partner that give her away.

For example, on the first week of every month she starts eating more candies than normal. She fills herself with sugar and carbs. And those are the only days in which he doesn't stop her from doing so. They don't talk about that but he's sure she's on her period and that she knows he's aware of that.

It doesn't matter to him. It's pretty obvious that his partner is a girl. No, scratch that. She's a woman.

She's a very hot woman that is constantly making her way into his dirtiest thoughts and dreams.

So, when he notices what kind of earing she's wearing one morning, his mind travels to places it shouldn't travel to while at work.

Kensi doesn't do jewelry. She never wears necklaces, bracelets or rings unless they're undercover and Hetty makes her put some of those items on. But she often wears earrings.

They're always discreet because she doesn't want anyone to really notice them. But, this morning, they stand out. Or at least they stand out to him.

It's only at lunch, when he's sitting right next to her on a place occupied by Callen during the rest of the day, that he notices that said earrings are shaped like a pair of very tiny handcuffs.

Sure, that's the kind of thing she would definitely buy as soon as she sees. It screams Kensi Blye.

But, boy, do those earrings make him dream…

Those very tiny handcuffs make him imagine the things he would do with a real pair of handcuffs and Kensi. It's not that hard to imagine because that particular dream has crossed his mind more times than what he cares to admit.

There is something about controlling Kensi that is very appealing, sexy even.

She's the girl who needs to be in control at all times. She's the one who needs to have the upper-hand.

So, yeah, he would put the handcuffs to good use with her. He would handcuff her to his bed and tease her so much she would eventually have to beg for him. Oh, the fun he would have if only she allowed him to do such a thing…

Suddenly, his eyes are not on her earrings anymore but on her face. She must have sensed him starting at her and turned to him to see what was going on.

He doesn't know what gives him away.

He's not sure if it is because of the lust clouding his eyes or the way his hands are closed to try to keep himself from touching her.

One way or another, she sees something there and frowns. But then a smirk big enough to rival the one he's known for makes an appearance on her face.

She knows.

She knows what he was staring at and knows what kind of thoughts are running through his mind because of it.

He expects her to yell at him, punch him for thinking about such a thing at work. He doesn't expect her to react the way she does next, though.

She lays her hand on his thigh and squeezes, the smirk never leaving her features. Yep, she's definitely on to him but she doesn't seem to care that much.

In fact, if that hand on his thigh is anything to go by, she doesn't care at all.

**X**

**X**

**Review if you want a preview…**

**Love,**

**Sarah**


	9. Keys

**Keys**

It's time to leave after a long day of work. There are days that seem to drag forever and this was, without question, one of those days. They are all getting ready to leave. Kensi is nowhere in sight but he's sure she's still in the building. Nell is waiting for Callen so he can take her home (or to his house, even though they try to hide that kind of things). Callen is signing his last report, Sam is putting his things in his bag and Deeks is trying to find the item he desperately needs to go home.

Giving up on trying to find them on his own, the blond detective speaks up. "Has anyone seen my keys?"

Callen answers him, without even looking up. "You left them on your desk this morning when you arrived."

That's the good part of working surrounded by people who are used to watch everything with a lot of attention. But this time that doesn't help. "I know I did but they're not here."

Sam looks up and shakes his head. "Maybe you decided that keeping your keys on top of your desk wasn't the best idea and put them someplace else."

Sure, he's a mess most of the times but that's nothing when compared to his partner so he doesn't really understand why they mock him about it. She's much worse than him. "Yeah, I'm sure that's what happened but I can't find them anywhere."

Nell proves to be the most useful one when she decides to join the conversation and he really wishes she would have done so sooner. "Kensi saw them on the floor a while ago and took them with her."

He looks at her with a hint of desperation in his ocean-blue eyes. "Please, tell me she's still in the building."

Nell nods with a small smile. "She's upstairs trying to make Eric hurry up. She's giving him a ride seeing as his car broke down this morning."

Deeks nods because he suddenly remembers what happened that morning. "Yeah, she said she was late because she had to go pick him up before coming to work."

Sam lets out a laugh and turns his attention to the conversation once again. "Eric lives three houses down from hers. She was late because she must have fallen asleep. It was the finale of that show she likes to watch last night. And, before you ask, I know that because my wife went to bed at two in the morning to watch it."

Suddenly, he's invaded with a strange feeling. He didn't know Eric lived on her street. It turns out there is still too much he doesn't know about her. "I didn't know that. They never come to work together."

Nell sits on the couch, deciding that Callen is still going to take a while and she can't stand being on her feet anymore. "Eric surfs before coming to work. He comes from the beach, not from his house."

Deeks nods, the thought of not knowing this little piece of information still nagging him, and turns around. "I'm going to get my keys."

He goes upstairs and finds her in the corner, on the bench next to the punching-bag. She gets up when she hears footsteps but seems a bit disappointed to see him there. He's guessing she can't wait to go home and that Eric is taking way too long to get ready to leave.

Deeks walks to her and doesn't return her small tired smile. Instead, he goes straight to the point that is bothering him at the moment.

"You never told me you lived right next to Eric."

Kensi frowns and shrugs, confused with his statement. "It never came up. What's the problem?"

There's a part of him that warns him he's probably overreacting but he can't stop it. "I don't like it when I find out you've been hiding something from me."

The fact he doesn't say that while a grin is adorning his features and without his joking tone warns her that he's being very serious. And, for some reason, that scares her a bit. So Kensi takes a step forward and that puts them so close she could touch him just by lifting her arm a little bit.

Her tone of voice is not only serious but also soft, trying to make things better between them. "Deeks, I trust you. If I never told you that, it is because it never came up. I didn't mean to hide anything from you. I'm sorry."

And that's when he realizes he's being an asshole. She did nothing wrong, or at least not on purpose. So he gives her a small reassuring smile and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "Don't worry about it. It was just a long day. I'm tired and I don't even know what I say anymore. I know you weren't trying to hide something that pointless from me."

She smiles and doesn't protest when his hand rests on her cheek. "Do you want me to take you home?"

He's tempted to say yes because the prospect of spending a few more minutes in her company seem rather appealing but she seems tired and in need of her own rest. He can't deny her that just because of his selfish reasons. He strokes her cheek and shakes his head. "I can drive. I just need my keys and Nell told me you have them."

Kensi takes his keys out of her pocket and hands them to him. But he grabs her hands and holds them.

They're close, her hands in his and her breath starts speeding up along with his heart.

"Deeks…"

He's not sure if that's a plea or something else but he plays it safe, not sure how she would handle things if he told her he just wants to hold her right now.

"Your hands are cold."

She doesn't buy it. Hell, she never falls for his lies and much less for lies he doesn't even put much effort into. He starts leaning and is surprised to see she doesn't push him away nor does she pulls her hands away from his. This is it, the moment he's been dreaming about for months now. He's going to kiss his partner.

Her eyes close and he can feel her breath on his lips.

Their lips are about to touch when a voice interrupts them and makes them jump apart. "I'm ready to go."

Deeks lets out a groan of frustration only Kensi can hear. At least it was Eric this time and not Callen…That's progress, right?

Eric seems oblivious to what he could have walked in if only he arrived two seconds later and starts walking downstairs.

Kensi smirks at Deeks and gives him a kiss on the cheek before whispering in his ear. "I'll see you tomorrow, partner."

Deeks shakes his head and follows them downstairs. This minx is going to pay for all this teasing one of these days.

Yes, because he's sure she's teasing him.

And he will make her pay.

**X**

**X**

**Review if you want a preview**

**Love,**

**Sarah**


	10. Makeup

**Makeup **

Marty Deeks was born and raised in California.

He grew up surrounded by a fake definition of beauty. He would walk down the street and see women that should wear a sign that read 'Fresh Paint'.

He always had the feeling that touching their faces would be kind of like running the tip of his finger through a fresh painted wall.

He never liked that, never understood why they had the need to mask themselves like that. It got to the point where he was pretty sure his classmates in high school didn't have an inch of skin on their faces that wasn't covered in that 'paint'.

As a kid, he found that disgusting.

As a teenager, he started to learn how to appreciate the effort they put on that.

As he grew up, he learned how to deal with that.

He had a few girlfriends and all of them were pretty big fans of makeup. The rules were pretty simple.

He couldn't kiss them if they had lipstick on.

He couldn't stroke their cheeks if they were wearing makeup.

He couldn't make them cry when they were wearing mascara because the sight of all that crap running down her cheeks only made him laugh.

And he couldn't, under any circumstances, comment on how different they looked after spending one hour in front of the mirror just to go out and have dinner.

Something about natural beauty, they all said. 'Makeup is just a way to enhance our beauty' he remembers hearing more than once. Well, he had the bad luck of seeing a few of them without makeup and that was pure bullshit. There was no beauty there to enhance, just things to disguise.

Not to mention that waking up next to someone who looked ready to party wasn't very pleasant.

Deeks feels himself going back to that idea he had as a kid. Girls who though makeup was God's way to tell them they should mask themselves every single day were disgusting.

But a girl who is his type and doesn't believe in that is not exactly easy to find. So, when he wakes up one morning in the hospital, he thanks his lucky stars.

His back hurts because he fell asleep in the most uncomfortable chair he ever sat in. The cut on his forehead hurts like hell but he knows it will heal. His right wrist in a bit swollen but it will go down in a couple of days. But all of that is worth it because, as the sunlight streams through the open curtains of the hospital bedroom, the sigh before him takes his breath away.

Kensi has a cut on her forehead, much like him. She has a cut on her neck but nothing too big. He can't see it but knows she has a bullet hole in her right shoulder. However, even though she's not wearing any type of makeup and is covered in cuts and bruises, she looks breathtakingly beautiful. Actually, that doesn't feel like the right word to describe her. She's stunning.

Her tanned skin contrasts with the whiteness of the hospital room and makes her stand out even more.

Makeup be damned. This is what true beauty looks like.

All of a sudden, the idea of waking up next to this beautiful woman every single morning for the rest of his life takes over his mind. He can imagine what that would be like.

Kensi is lazier than him so he would probably be the first one to wake up. He would lay there, looking at her while she slept for a few minutes, as creepy as that sounds. Then, Deeks would wake her up, dropping kisses all over her face until she would start to laugh and open her eyes. He would kiss her lips and take her breath away, showing her how much she meant to him even before their day fully started. Knowing Kensi and her need to be in control like he does, she would probably flip him so she could stay on top during their morning activities. And he can't imagine a better way to start his day than buried in Kensi, her warm skin surrounding him along with her sweet scent and her kisses.

His mind is just about to travel to a very dangerous territory when he feels her fingers starting to move. He wouldn't feel that if he wasn't holding her hand but he does and looks at her. Kensi is starting to wake up, her eyes adjusting to the brightness of the sunlight.

Deeks gets up from the chair and leans over her, his hand still holding hers and his other hand brushing a few strands of hair away from her face.

That seems to shield her from the too bright light and Kensi opens her eyes.

The moment he looks into her eyes, he can't deny it anymore. He's in love with Kensi Blye, his partner and friend. It's not just lust or anything like that. It's love and he can't imagine a life without her anymore.

Kensi seems confused for a few seconds but smiles when her brown eyes meet his bright blue ones. Deeks kisses her forehead, afraid that if he didn't move fast enough his lips would land somewhere else and knowing she's not ready for that quite yet.

Her voice is a bit raspy because it has been a few hours since she last spoke but he can still hear her. "You look like crap, Marty."

He laughs and shakes his head. "Well, I did get thrown out of a moving care so give me some credit."

Kensi sighs and nods. "So did I. Do I look as bad as you do?"

The cut on her forehead doesn't look that good and he notices for the first time that her right eye is a bit red. But he's nothing but honest with his answer.

Deeks shakes his head and kisses her forehead once again before looking into her eyes once again. "You look beautiful, as always."

**Review if you want a preview**

**Love,  
>Sarah<strong>


	11. Tshirt

**T-shirt**

Someone once said that you can't predict the unpredictable.

It makes sense. I mean, if you could predict the unpredictable, that would make the unpredictable, predictable.

Kensi is unpredictable and Deeks doesn't have the ability to ever predict what she's going to do next. Sure, at work, he is starting to learn her tricks, the way she operates. But outside work it's a whole different story. Outside work, he feels like a kid who's just learning how to read and write without even knowing the alphabet yet.

Callen says he can predict Kensi better than what he thinks but it sure as hell doesn't feel like that.

As Marty Deeks walks to her door one Saturday morning, with coffee in his hands, he can't help but wish he could know how she's going to react to his visit. It's Saturday and the sun only came up one hour ago. He's pretty sure she considers this hour as too early to get up on a weekend. But he really wants to take her to the beach with him.

It's going to be a beautiful day, according to his instincts and the weather report. He feels like this could be the perfect day for her to learn how to surf. The trick is to keep his intentions a secret until they arrive at the beach.

He wouldn't put it past her to jump out of a moving car just to avoid a surfing lesson.

It turns out, however, that he's the one who is not ready for this surprise.

Deeks rings her doorbell and waits patiently for her to open the door, his sunglasses on and a grin on his face. The moment the door opens, he knows he's in trouble.

Kensi just woke up.

Her hair is tied up in a ponytail, she's yawning and the only thing she's wearing is his LAPD t-shirt.

God, when did that shirt become so good looking?

He always hated that stupid blue shirt with LAPD written on it with big white letters but Kensi changes his mind in that instant. Her legs are bare and he takes a deep breath before looking into her eyes.

It's what he sees there that undoes him. She has a soft smile on her face, even though she is well aware that he was openly checking her out.

He sees it in her eyes. She doesn't mind. In fact, he's sure she actually likes it.

Deeks opens his mouth and closes it a couple of times, trying to form words but failing miserably. Kensi is the one who breaks the silence, that sweet smile still adorning her gorgeous features and only make the sight of her only more breathtaking.

"Is there a reason why you're knocking on my door at this hour on a Saturday or you just want to see if you can annoy me?"

Deeks seems to recover and grins, his mind still far away from here and way more focused on the things he would do to her if she gave him the chance to. Still, he thinks he masks that want well. "To be fair, I didn't knock. I rang the doorbell."

Kensi lets out a small laugh and opens the door wider to let him in. He walks inside her house, even though every bone in his body is telling him not to. Kensi guides him to the kitchen and yawns once again.

She starts moving around the kitchen and the only thing he can focus on is her legs, those thighs that would make every man in the world drool. He can picture those thighs wrapped around his waist while he does things to make her toes curl in pleasure.

Before he knows it, Kensi is standing right in front of him, a look on her face he can't quite decipher. His brain is telling him to back away from her, to walk away before it's too late. His heart, however, is telling him to go for it, to do what he has been wanting to do for so long now.

Kensi is not just his partner. She's not even just a friend. She's the woman he loves and there's not a doubt in his mind when it comes to that. So he tells his brain to shut the hell up and goes for it. In one swift movement, he leans in and connects their lips.

Her lips are soft and warm against his and he nearly melts. One of his hands rests on her cheek and the other one on her waist while he kisses her with all his mind, pouring his feelings into that kiss. Kensi kisses him back after she recovers from the shock and let out a small moan against his lips when his tongue starts massaging hers.

He pictured this kiss many times before but he could have never pictured anything like this. Nothing has ever felt this good, this right, before.

Then, air becomes scarce and they're forced to pull back. It's only when he opens his eyes and sees the shock clear in her face that the full extent of his actions takes over his mind. He just kissed Kensi, the girl who has huge issues when it comes to relationships and needs to take things slow.

Deeks sighs and take some step back, putting some distance between them. What he sees in her eyes is pretty close to disappointment when he does so but his brain is probably just playing tricks on him, showing him what he wants to see. He takes a deep breath and another step back, ignoring how much it hurts him to do so and avoiding looking into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Kensi!"

With that much said, he turns around and leaves. He shouldn't have done that. He should have respected her enough to keep his lips to himself and give her the space and time she needed. He should have been strong enough to ignore his urges.

Instead, he kissed her. And now he knows everything is about to change.

**X **

**Only 5 more chapters to go, dear readers. **

**Review if you want a preview.**

**Love,  
>Sarah<strong>


	12. NailPolish

**Nail-Polish**

They don't talk about the kiss.

It's easier to ignore what happened, for both of them.

It's a lot easier for him to pretend everything's okay than talk about it. So life goes on and he keeps pretending nothing's going on, keeps pretending that Kensi is just a partner and a friend. He works surrounded with people who can smell lies a mile away but he thinks he's doing a pretty good job so far. It's not like he's lying. He's just hiding the whole truth.

That's not as bad as straight-forward lying, right? Well, he keeps telling himself that it isn't so it's okay.

Kensi doesn't say a word about it either and he's thankful for that.

Deeks is the guy who is always pushing her to talk about things but this time he's actually glad she doesn't make a habit out of talking about things she considers pointless. That would be awkward. It would be awkward explaining why he kissed her, why he pulled back, why he apologized and why he ran away. He would be screwed and things would never be the same between them.

He can't let anything come between them.

They're good together and the team doesn't have to be affected because of his rash decisions, because of his inability to resist his urges.

So far, he thinks things are normal. Deeks thinks he can handle anything and keep a straight-face no matter how hard it is when she sits so close to him their thighs touch or when she touches him just because she walks past him. It takes everything he has in him to keep his hands to himself in those situations because all he wants to do is touch her, kiss her senseless and tell her she means the world to him.

But he can't do such a thing.

He just has to come to terms with the awful truth.

He can't have Kensi.

He can't risk losing her just because of this silly thing called love.

Love…it's nothing but a nice way to describe 'pain that seems to cut you inside out'.

Everything changes, however, three days after that morning. Deeks walks in and the first thing he notices is that Callen is sitting on his desk.

That's unusual because they're all satisfied with the locations of their desks and respect each other's space. But Callen is in the middle of a chess game with Sam and if the bored look on Kensi's face is anything to go by, there was some sort of argument before they decided to test their chess abilities.

Kensi smiles when she sees him there and pats Callen's chair, the one right next to hers, motioning for him to sit down.

Deeks goes against his instinct and does just that. Kensi sighs, the smile still on her face, and breaks the silence in a whisper.

"This might take a while. Stay in silence because they say the noise disturbs them."

Deeks shakes his head with a grin on his face, fighting against the laughter that wants to escape, and starts working on a few reports he took home to finish but never did. Kensi is doing the same on her desk, right next to him.

She's not a fan of paperwork and delays it for as long as she can. He guesses Hetty finally told her she has until the end of the day to hand those papers or there will be hell to pay.

Callen finishes the game but doesn't request for his seat back, choosing to go to the gym and work out for a while with Sam.

So they work in silence for a few minutes. It's something he's not particularly good at but he's working and avoiding talking about a certain subject so silence is good for now. And her closeness doesn't bother him as much as he thought it would.

In fact, in a weird way, it's kind of comforting.

He doesn't know why but having her near soothes him in a way he can't understand. Deeks knows there are things in this world that are not meant to be understood so he doesn't give it a lot of thought. Her perfume fills his nostrils but he's already used to that by now. Every now and then she lets out a small sigh but remains in silence during most of the time.

And it's only when, for some unknown reason, she needs a new pen that everything goes downhill.

One would think that in the middle of that mess she calls a desk there would be more than just one pen but the truth is that when she runs out of ink she needs to grab Callen's.

Said pen happens to be right next to Callen's computer, on the desk currently occupied by Deeks. Having her leaning in so close to him to grab a pen was already torture enough but it got worse when he looked at her hands. Her nails were painted red.

Dear Lord, that's just wrong.

She sits back on the chair and keeps writing but it's already too late for him.

He's already gone.

His mind is already going to places it shouldn't go to while at work, or near her. Deeks can't explain why but he can imagine those red nails carved on his back while she desperately tried to hold onto something while he made her writher with pleasure.

He shakes his head to try to get rid of those thoughts.

This is getting worse.

He's starting to have these kinds of thoughts with the most ordinary things she does. For God's sake, it's only nail-polish and he's picturing having his way with her all over this freaking bullpen.

When he dares to look up, the smirk on her face is enough to rival one of his owns. How does she do that? How is that she always knows what's going on through his very dirty mind? Does she do this kind of things on purpose?

If he finds out that she's teasing him, he'll make her pay for it.

For now, all he can do is try to focus on anything but his thoughts about bending his partner over his desk.

It's going to be one of those days…he can tell.

**X**

**X**

**I'm sorry this took so freaking long to come out but Easter celebrations in my house are crazy and I had no time to do anything. Then, school started and all I've been doing lately is sleep all afternoon.**

**Anyway, there are four more chapters left but I'm thinking about expanding this story. I'm working on a bunch of things at the moment. To all of you who keep track of my work, I have some news. I started writing a sequel for Blame it on the Pickup Lines that I'll post on the beginning of the summer. Bargain will finally have a sequel called Anger. I have three one-shots that will be published once I finish them. I got an idea for a brand new story that I will start working on as soon as I have some free time.**

**For now, reviews will make you earn a small preview of the next chapter. I'll try to keep the updates coming at least once a week.**

**Thanks for sticking with me, so far.**

**Love,  
>Sarah<strong>


	13. Tie

**Tie**

Marty Deeks loves his job. It's not a secret to anyone who knows him and it's something worth of being repeated over and over again. But there is one thing he can't stand.

He was never a big fan of ties and, lately, it seems that all the criminals they chase go to fancy parties that force him into a suit. But he can handle a suit. He doesn't like it but he can handle it. What he can't deal with, however, are the damn ties. And Hetty would never allow him to wear a suit without the tie that goes with it.

It's ridiculous and he hates it.

Marty Deeks hates ties.

He voices his thoughts as he's finishing buttoning his shirt, Sam and Callen getting ready too. "I hate wearing suits…"

Callen nods but doesn't say a word, focusing on putting his own suit on. But Sam shakes his head with a grin on his face and grants him an answer. "That's probably because you can never do a decent knot on your tie."

Deeks protests, knowing that the truth is that there's no point in it. Still, he's not one to go down without a fight. "Hey, I'm perfectly capable of handling a simple tie!"

Callen ignores his protest and steps into the conversation, amused with the whole thing. Picking on Deeks is something that comes naturally for them now but it's more a way to show him that he's a part of the team than a way to just mock him. "You should probably ask Kensi to do it for you. She's always the one I go to whenever I have to wear a tie. Your other option is Hetty."

Deeks throws his hands up in the air, in an overly dramatic gesture, and protests once again. He's used to this kind of conversations with the guys and has grown to love them almost as much as he loves his playful banter with Kensi. "Again, I can handle a freaking tie! It's no big deal…"

That's when Sam delivers the final blow, the one they know it will change his mind in record time. "Yeah, it's probably better if you don't go to Kensi. She has a thing for guys in suits. She would get so worked up she wouldn't be able to do anything right."

And, just like predicted, Deeks grabs his tie and gets out of the changing-room. "Kensi, I need a hand here."

Callen shakes his head, not as amused as Sam. "One of these days, I'm going to kill him and no one will ever find his body."

Sam pats his partner on the back and grabs his own tie. "Don't be like that. You're only saying that because she's your little sister and he's like the empty-headed football player who wants to get to second base with her behind the stands."

The comparison seems a bit unfair because Deeks is more than that but Callen gets the point. It's the classic big brother versus any other guy. The need to protect the woman he sees as his little sister speaks louder than his judgment sometimes. He knows Deeks is a good guy but he can't help the way he feels about their 'thing'.

"I think this particular player wants more than second base…"

They all know that much. Deeks wants more than just sex. He wants more than a pure physical relationship. Deeks wants the whole package. He probably wants the wedding, the white-picket fence, the kids and the dog running around. And that's okay, as Sam points out.

"That should make you happy, Callen. Be happy that she has someone like him in her life, someone that cares so much about her. She deserves this."

Callen shakes his head with an amused smile on his face. "When did you become the sane one?"

Sam follows him out of the room, trying to defend himself. "Where have you been, lately? I've always been the same one…"

**X**

Deeks walks out of the changing room and ends up finding Kensi changing behind of a curtain. The only thing he can see is her feet, trapped in very high heels that she will end up complaining about by the end of the night. "Kensi, I need a hand here."

She opens the curtain to look at him. Her hair and makeup are done but her hand is holding her back dress to her chest, suggesting that she's not ready yet. "Let me just zip my dress and I'll help you with that tie."

He doesn't even dare to ask how she knows he wants help with his tie and not with anything else. "I can zip it for you. It's not a problem…"

Kensi seems to think about it for a second but finally steps out and stands in front of him, a stern look on her face. "If you say a word, I will strangle you with that tie. Is that clear?"

Deeks nods, a small grin on his face, and motions for her to turn around so he can get to the zipper. "Yes, now come on!"

And, as soon as she turns around, he can tell why she made that warning. The zipper ends just above her butt so he can see her back. And that means that he can also see her red lace bra (or at least the back of it). But, boy, the back of it is more than enough to trigger his very active imagination.

Deeks decides that those thoughts can wait until later and starts zipping her dress, slowly. It's only when he accidently touches the soft skin of her back and a small shiver travels through her that he realizes he's not the only one struggling to keep things work-appropriated. Even though, he's almost sure that zipping his partner's dress is not a part of his job description.

And, when she turns around, her eyes are slightly darker than usual.

He smirks and hands her his tie. "Did I behave?"

Kensi nods (not fully trusting her voice at the moment) and takes the tie from his hands so she can start her task. She avoids looking into his eyes because she just knows those blue tantalizing orbs would be her downfall. Deeks risks his own life and rests his hands on her waist, pulling her a bit closer. Another shiver runs through her at the contact and he pretends not to notice it.

It's quite exhilarating to know he can make Kensi Blye shiver with just a simple touch. Then, she lifts her head and looks him in the eye. And, before he can react, her lips are on his, her hands grabbing his jacket to keep him as close as possible. He uses his own grip on her waist to crush her to his body as he kisses her back, not caring about anything but her sweet soft lips.

When they pull back, she opens her mouth to say something but Callen's voice breaks the silence in the bullpen (why isn't he shocked that it's Callen's voice?) and she takes a few steps back to put some distance between them.

"Are you two ready to go?"

Kensi nods and answers him, sending a small smile in Deeks direction. That smile alone is enough to let him know she doesn't regret kissing him. "Yeah, we're ready."

Sam looks at Deeks suspiciously. "Are you okay, Deeks?"

Deeks sends a smile in Kensi's direction too, to let her know he would gladly repeat this over and over again.

"I've never been better, Sam."

With that, they walk out to fulfill their operation.

Upstairs, a certain guy with glasses hands a fifty to his short red-haired friend. And, when later that day Deeks lets Hetty know that he will have no problems with wearing ties more often from now on, the shorter woman pretends to be clueless about the whole thing.

**X**

**Review if you want a preview…**

**Love,  
>Sarah<strong>


	14. Dress

**To all of you who were expecting an M-rated scene on this chapter, I must warn you there won't be anything like that. Read note on the bottom to find out why. Ejnoy the chapter ;-)**

**Dress**

It's not a relationship.

Well, it is but it isn't at the same time.

After that kiss, they've been working on solving their 'thing'. He stays with her now, most nights. They weren't shocked to discover that their sexual chemistry was just amazing as the one they shared on the field so staying away from each other is not an option. And he's more than happy with that.

But they have yet to define what this is. There's no rush, either. They're okay.

How they've managed to hide that from the people they work with remains a mystery but it's probably better for his own health if they don't know, anyway. It's only been a week.

They're in the middle of an operation and, for the sake of the job, Kensi has to go undercover as yet another attention-seeking girl. Deeks finishes getting ready to leave and walks into the bullpen. Sam and Callen are already ready to leave but Kensi is nowhere to be seen.

So he asks the obvious question. "Where's Kensi?"

Callen answers him, still keeping his eyes trained on the files in front of him to get ready. "Nell is upstairs helping her."

He already knew she was upstairs. He just didn't know she was with Nell. And he sure as hell didn't know what Nell was helping her with. "Nell is helping her with what?"

Sam jumps into the conversation, a grin on his face. "Let's just say that Hetty might have gone slightly overboard with this one. Kensi was having some troubles putting it on."

Callen completes his partner's thoughts, not looking as amused as Sam. "Nell is helping her with that task."

Kensi chooses that moment to walk in with the tightest black dress he has ever seen her wear. It reaches mid-thigh and shows a lot of cleavage so that explains why Callen is not very amused with the whole thing. "I'm done. We can go."

Deeks hands her the earrings that were on top of her desk and she thanks him with a smile but this opportunity is just too good to ignore and the words are coming out of his mouth before he can stop them. "I'm offended! I'm your partner!"

Kensi starts putting on the earrings and frowns at his words. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Deeks plays innocent, something they both know he isn't, and clarifies the meaning behind his words, under Sam and Callen's gaze. "My job is to have your back. That's not just about protection. It also means that my job is to help you in your times of need. I'm offended that you felt like Nell could help you better than what I could!"

Callen answers him, not giving Kensi the time to even open her mouth. "Deeks, I believe that, in your job description, there is nothing that says you have to help your partner get into a really tight dress."

Deeks doesn't let Callen's harsh tone affect him and continues having his fun. "It should! That's my duty. I bet that's not written on Nell's job description either…"

Kensi senses that Callen is about to go into big-brother mode so she jumps in to try to save Deeks from a very disturbing conversation. "Nell went as a friend. And is someone capable of explaining me why are we talking about this?"

Sam seems to sense it too and backs up Kensi, keeping the conversation playful. "Kensi's right. We should be discussing what to do if she stops breathing because of the tightness of that dress."

Deeks, however, doesn't seem to sense anything. Or maybe he does and simply chooses to ignore it. Kensi bets on the second. "We can just rip it open. It seems rather easy. Or we could just put it out of its misery right now. Look how the poor thing is struggling to hold her in around the chest area…"

Callen cuts him off with his best bossy voice. "Okay, time to go. Deeks, for safety reasons, you can drive with Sam tonight. I'll drive Kensi."

And, this time, no one protests. Sometimes, it's just better not to piss Callen off.

**X**

They're halfway there when Callen breaks the silence in the car. "You're very quiet…"

Kensi doesn't look at him but answers him in a whisper. "You don't have to act like my big brother at all times."

He hears her loud and clear, though, and frowns. "What are you talking about?"

This time, Kensi doesn't whisper. She blurts out what she's feeling without hesitation. "I love you, Callen, and you're like a big brother to me. But Deeks and I are adults. I can handle myself around him and he respects me in a way no one else has before. You don't have to be so overprotective."

Callen sighs, knowing everything she said was true. "Did something happen between the two of you?"

Kensi doesn't even consider lying to him. That's something she promised herself she would never do and she has no plans to break such a promise. "He kissed me, the other night, and ran away. I kissed him, a week ago. We've been sleeping together ever since."

Callen parks his car when they reach their destination and looks her in the eyes. "Do you like him?"

Kensi doesn't hesitate. The answer to that question is very clear to her. "Yes, I do. So you can stop acting like this when he's messing with me."

Callen nods. "If he ever does something to hurt you…"

Kensi smiles and kisses his cheek. "He won't. But, if that ever happens, he's all yours."

With that, they both walk out of the car. They still have work to do.

**X**

Sam is not the type of guy who talks while they're driving to someplace work-related. In fact, one of his rules when they drive together is that he must remain in silence the whole time. That's why it surprises Deeks when he's the one who breaks the silence in the car. "Callen is a nice guy."

Deeks frowns, not sure of why he would say such a thing out of nowhere. "I know he is. Why are you telling me that?"

Sam sighs but doesn't give up. He has to get this out of his chest now. "Kensi is like a sister to him. That's why he reacts the way he does whenever you start flirting with her or whenever you make comments like the one you did a few minutes ago. But, deep down, he knows no one can take care of Kensi as well as you do. He knows you care about her."

Sam parks right behind Callen's car and Deeks shakes his head with a grin, escaping the seriousness of this conversation. "He would kill you if he heard you say that."

The other man shakes his head and gives him a threatening glare. "That's why he's not going to know about this conversation."

Deeks nods and they both walk out of the car, ready to get this job over with.

** X **

It's almost midnight when they walk into the bullpen. Sam and Callen decided to drive straight home but Kensi said Hetty would kill her if she didn't return the dress so Deeks drove her there. There's no one around and that confirms Deeks theory. Hetty wouldn't mind receiving that dress tomorrow. Still, he sits on the couch and watches as Kensi takes off the earrings and puts them on top of her desk.

"Want to go grab a beer, partner?"

Kensi gives him a small smile and nods. "Let me just change clothes and we can head out."

Deeks smirks when she takes her shows off and doesn't let this slide. "Can you take that dress off?"

Kensi looks around to make sure there is no one around to listen to them and smirks at him. "I'm not entirely sure…Want to give me a hand?"

Deeks gets up and walks to her, wrapping his arms around her waist when he's close enough to do so. "Callen is not around…"

Kensi laughs and nods. "No, he isn't. In fact, I don't think anyone is around."

The intentions behind her words are pretty clear and, before she can blink, he's hoisting her over his shoulder and walking with her to the girl's locker-room.

**So, this chapter doesn't have M-rated content because it has been brought to my attention that some of my readers might be offended by it. This is, after all, a T-rated story. Therefore, it will remain T until the very end. I posted the first chapter of an M story today so you might want to read that one if you like that kind of content.**

**Anyway, review if you want a preview. And, once again, I apologize for the misleading information I gave some of you.**

**Love,  
>Sarah<strong>


	15. Umbrella

**Attention: Read AN on the bottom of this chapter. Enjoy ;-)**

**Umbrella**

The whole house is silent. The only sounds that can be heard and the two people breathing and it feels so comfortable that she only breaks the silence when she can't take it anymore. "It's getting late."

They're lying on his couch. She's on top of him, her head resting comfortably on his chest and every inch of their bodies touching.

Deeks kisses the top of her head and strokes her bare back, pulling the blanket higher to cover her a bit more and to shield her from the cold. "Don't go. Stay for the night…"

Kensi lifts her head and he sees that she wants to but there's something holding her back. That's the thing about her. He has to take baby-steps to make sure she doesn't get frightened and runs off in the other direction. So they are taking things slow and he doesn't mind that. But, sometimes, he wishes he could just read her mind and figure out what's making her react like this.

"I have no clothes here and I'm not going to do the walk of shame tomorrow."

It seems like a pretty reasonable explanation but he knows there's something more. There's something she's not telling him. That's why he keeps pushing, hoping that they will get somewhere with this conversation. "You can wake up half hour earlier and go home to change before work. You only live 10 minutes away."

Kensi sighs and gets up. He misses the warmth provided by her body the second she moves but knows that she needs space to gather her thoughts. "I never stayed the night."

She's already putting on her panties when he answers her, confused. He doesn't understand what the point in that statement is. There is always a first time for everything. "What's the big deal about it?"

Kensi puts her bra on and stands in front of him, her hands on her hips as if deep in thought. "Staying the night is intimate…"

Deeks sits down on the couch and faces her with a smirk on his face, trying to ease the seriousness of the situation. "And having sex on my couch isn't?"

She sighs and nods. "You have a point there."

Then, he looks out of the window for a second before turning his attention back to the semi-naked woman standing in front of him. "Besides, it's raining a lot."

Kensi shakes her head at his weak attempt to reason with her, a small smile on her face. "My car is across the street."

Deeks shrugs and dramatizes the situation. "You'd still get soaking wet with this rain. It's pouring."

They both know she already lost this battle but this playful banter is a game they play all too well. It makes them who they are. And Kensi Blye doesn't back down without a fight. Deeks doesn't dare to say her fight is getting weaker. "I could simply take an umbrella."

"I don't have one…"

She looks at him, disbelief and amusement written all over her face. "Are you seriously telling me that you don't own an umbrella?"

He nods and she laughs. "Kenz, this is LA. Even when it rains, it's hot. I never use an umbrella so I don't have one. I think you'll just have to stay the night."

Kensi stays in silence for a few seconds, considering her options. Deeks keeps his eyes trained on her, trying to figure out what she's thinking about. Then, after a few agonizing seconds, she lets out a sigh and looks at him in warning. "I'm not sleeping naked!"

Deeks grins and nods. "That's fine. But I am."

Kensi nods, a smile on her face too. "I can handle that."

He can't help it but, in all fairness, she walked right into that one. The mischievousness in his eyes and face tell her he's about to twist her words even before he opens his mouth. And he doesn't disappoint. "Oh, I know you can!"

Kensi shakes her head, the smile not leaving her features. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Deeks shrugs and does his best puppy-dog eyes. "It's a bit difficult to think about anything when you're standing there, in front of me, in nothing but your underwear."

Kensi looks down and then back at him. She plays innocent, something they both know she isn't, and plays along. "Do you like my underwear?"

His answer couldn't have been more typical even if he tried. "I like it better when it's off."

She unclasps her bra and lets it drop to the floor. Her panties follow and, in a matter of seconds, she's naked under his hungry gaze. His body reacts to the vision immediately but she pretends not to notice, keeping up the façade of innocence. "Is this better?"

Deeks motions for her to come closer, the glint on his eyes still there but now mixed with a great deal of lust. "I don't know. You're too far away. Come sit on my lap so I can take a closer look."

Kensi walks to him and they both know that, despite the late hour, their night has just begun.

**X**

In the morning, when he wakes up, he knows it's not because of the sunlight streaming through the open curtains of his bedroom window. He woke up because the warm body of the person that spent the night curled to his side is not there anymore. And, as soon as he lifts his head a few inches off the pillow, he sees her combing her hair with her fingers in front of his mirror and tying it up in a ponytail.

"Where are you going?"

Kensi doesn't seem startled with his sudden wake up and turns to him with a smile on her face, fully dressed now. She walks to the bed and pecks his lips, waving her fingers through his soft hair. "I have to go home to change."

He can't help but grin when he remembers the conversation they had the night before. "You slept naked."

Kensi shakes her head. "Shut up!"

She pecks his lips once again and he keeps her in place for a few more seconds for a longer kiss. When they pull back, he looks into her eyes and the words are coming out of his mouth before he has the chance to think about how much she can freak out with something like this. "Bring a bag of clothes."

She doesn't seem angry or scared, just plain confused. "What are you talking about?"

Deeks sits on the bed and grabs her hand, a smile on his face despite the seriousness of this conversation. "I like sleeping with you and I plan to do it a lot. I'll clear a drawer or two for you."

And, much to her own surprise, she doesn't hesitate. "Okay"

Deeks sighs in relief and lets her go after one more kiss. For someone who could only take baby-steps, she's being surprisingly open about their 'thing'. That only shows how much she trusts him.

And that thought alone is enough to make him smile like an idiot for the rest of the day.

The guys don't seem to find anything unusual in his wide smile, or at least they don't make any comments.

Kensi brings a bag of things with her and doesn't tell him she found three umbrellas in his house before she left that morning.

**AN: Dear readers, I've decided to extend this story. I'm not sure of how many more chapters it will have. I'll just keep writing until I can't do anything with it anymore or until my readers stop caring about it. I will warn you when that happens.  
>In the meanwhile, review if you want a preview of the next chapter.<br>Love,  
>Sarah<strong>


	16. Bottle of Beer

**Chapter 16 – Bottle of Beer**

They're known for their constant banter. Just because they are dating, that doesn't mean that aspect of their relationship changes. In fact, it can't change. It will never change. That's part of who they are.

The stubbornness comes with the package and they both secretly enjoy these kind of arguments.

This is no exception but Deeks has to admit it's kind of ridiculous. Imagining Kensi as a surfer is enough to make him laugh out loud but she seems to think she's better than most surfers they saw when they drove by the beach this afternoon. "Please, you wish you had what it takes to be a surfer."

Kensi is not the type of person who can even think about being anything but great at anything. And she fights back against his argument, just like he knew she would. "What makes you think I don't have it?"

That one is just too easy. There are thousands of examples he can give her but the most obvious one comes to his mind when he sees the bright sunlight streaming through the barely-open curtains. "You can't even stand to stay out in the sun when the temperature is high!"

Kensi lets out a laugh and shakes her head. "You're the sensitive one, not me."

Deeks nods because he is known for his sensitive skin and lips but he's not going to back down. "I'm fine as long as I use sunscreen. Want to make a bet out of it?"

Those are the magic words. Kensi Blye never backs down from a dare. "I'm listening."

"We go to your backyard, right now. The first one to give up does the dishes for a week." There is no way he can lose this bet. She's so going down…

But Kensi does exactly what he expects her to do and accepts without even thinking twice about it.

"Let's go, then, surfer-boy!"

X

The summer is known for high temperatures, a lot of sun and little amount of clothes. Kensi Blye knows all about that. She's sitting on her backyard, a light green thank-top and white shirts to keep her somewhat cool and exposed to the sun and the same time. Her hair is tied up in a ponytail so it won't make her neck burn with heat and her sunglasses are in place to protect her eyes.

Monty is inside, the warm temperature proving to be more than what the cute ball of fur can handle. And his owner is sitting right next to her. She doesn't know how she manages to remain so calm when he's right there next to her, shirtless and cuter than ever. It takes all he has in her not to jump him right there. But, on second thought, it's probably getting too hot for them to stay outside. Her house is much cooler and a lot more welcoming now that the temperature is reaching even higher levels.

"I'm going inside." Deeks turns to her when she says this with a smirk on his face.

"I thought you said you could handle being out in the sun. In fact, if my memory serves me correctly, you even said you could handle it better than those surfers who spend the day in the beach."

Kensi rolls her eyes, even though he can't see them because of her sunglasses. Maybe she shouldn't have said that but Kensi Blye doesn't like to admit anyone can be better than her at anything. Sun exposure is something quit ridiculous to fight over so she doesn't put up much of a fight. She's learned to pick her battles.

"Okay, I was wrong. You can handle the heat a lot better than what I can. But, in my defense, I have to say I wasn't born here. I'm not from California therefore I'm not used to these ridiculously high temperatures. You win this one." She gets up from her chair and Deeks follows her too.

"Thank God…I think I was about to melt in sweat."

Kensi turns back around when she hears those words. "Wait a minute, there. You were holding up even worse than what I was. That's not fair. I should win just because of that!"

Deeks smirks and gives her a peck on the lips. "The bet was: the first one to give up washes the dishes for a week. You gave up first, you wash the dishes. It doesn't matter how I was holding up, princess."

Kensi shakes her head and walks inside. Monty lifts his head from the floor when he sees them but makes no move to follow them to the living room. Kensi sits on the couch and Deeks does the same.

But it turns out that she needs something else to get rid of the heat. Deeks feels the same way and gets up from the couch without saying a word. Two minutes later, he comes back with two bottles of ice-cold beers in his hands.

He hands her one and sits on the couch next to her.

The words come out of her mouth before she has the chance to even think about what she's saying. It's like she's not in control of her mouth anymore. "I love you."

Deeks almost chokes when he hears these words and turns to her so fast he almost pulls a muscle. "Are you talking to me or to the beer?"

Kensi, realizing what she just said, doesn't know how to go about this. It's not like she can say those words because she doesn't feel that about hi, at least not yet. Right? She can't. They've only been going out for a few weeks. She can't possibly love him. It's too soon. She can't just jump into this. It's too early for something like that. The argument keeps going inside her head but when she opens her mouth there is only one word that comes out and is laced with uncertain. "Marty…"

Deeks senses her hesitation and her internal battle and saves her with a grin on his face. "Don't worry about it, princess. I love this beer too. Especially when it's so hot outside…"

Kensi understands that he changed the subject to save her from having to go into long explanations and smiles at him. Deeks kisses her forehead and not another word is mentioned about that incident.

**X **

**They're so stubborn! Why can't she just say it?**

**Anyway, review if you want a preview.**

**Love,  
>Sarah<strong>


	17. Remote

**Remote control**

There is something to be said about lazy Saturdays spent on the couch. Personally, Deeks was never the type of person to spend an entire afternoon sitting on a couch and watching TV. He would rather spend an afternoon on the beach. But Kensi changed that. She likes to just sit back and relax and claims that it's too hot to go out today. She changes his vision when it comes to that. Now, he actually likes this option. Sitting on the couch next to her, even for the whole afternoon, seems like a rather appealing idea. However, today, something is off with him and she can feel it. She says nothing because she knows he will talk if he wants to.

When he sighs, she breaks and asks him, not taking her eyes off the TV. "What's wrong?"

His annoyed voice reaches her ears and she knows there is definitely something going on with him. "How can you watch this?"

Okay, it's not a good show. In fact, it can be easily considered television trash. But she likes to watch it. It gives her a break from the craziness of the real world. She doesn't want to spend her weekend watching crime shows when she has to deal with that every single day while at work. It's a matter of relaxing. She can't relax with something that is so close to her daily life. That's why she watches this particular show that he seems to be annoyed with today.

Kensi frowns and turns to him. "You've never complained before…"

Deeks sighs once again and shakes his head, looking into her eyes. "That's because there's usually nothing better to watch."

There it is. That's the problem. Kensi smiles because she managed to make him say what's really going on. "And what's on today?"

He gives up and tells her what's bothering him. "The game started five minutes ago."

Kensi shakes her head with a smile playing on her face. "Why didn't you say something?"

He kisses her forehead to show her it's okay. "I know you like to watch this show. I thought I could wait until it was over."

She states the obvious, then. "But it's getting on your nerves."

He can't deny it so he simply nods and confirms it. "Yes, it is."

Kensi laughs and hands him the remote. "Here you go."

Deeks breaths in relief and the next words come out of his mouth before he can stop them or think things through. "I love you!"

Kensi tenses and he freezes. God, he can't have said that. Why did he say that? He knew she would freak out the second the words came out of his lips and yet he was unable to stop them. Kensi, as the very good agent she is, reacts quickly and puts a smile on her face.

She uses the same thing he used with the beer to make things better. "I love that remote too."

Deeks nods with a fake smile on his face and they both turn to the TV without saying another word. But he can't bring himself to focus on the game. He just said he loved her. He wasn't talking about the damn remote. He was talking about her. And the scariest thing is that he hadn't even dared to admit how he felt. He never gave that much thought because he knows Kensi is not ready for that yet. However, he is forced to face the reality of the situation now that those words slipped out of him.

He misses her when she's not around. It's something that he never felt because he was never used to care that much about anyone.

He can't stop thinking about her, even when she's right there next to him. It's fine to think about her while they're at work because he is, after all, her partner. But it's been months since he last thought about her as just his partner. She's so much more than that.

He is capable of doing the craziest things for her, like jumping out of a building full of explosives holding her just because she says she can't wait for the freaking bomb-squad.

And then there are the small things he does for her. He cooks breakfast because she is not a morning-person and would leave the house without eating anything if she had it her way. He buys her candies when he knows she's about to have her period because he knows she gets particularly cranky during those days and sweets calm her down slightly.

Marty Deeks knows that he is, without a doubt, in love with Kensi.

But she has issues, issues he promised himself he would try to help her with. Baby-steps are a must in their relationship and saying those three words would probably ruin what took him so long to build. She trusts him now and the wrong movement can throw him back to the starting point in the blink of an eye. That's not something he's willing to risk just because he can't wait to express his feelings towards this amazing woman. He desperately wants her to know how much she means to him but he can't risk it. Or can he?

Without giving it too much thought, Marty turns to her and makes her look at him. "No, Kensi…I love you. I know you are scared of this, of us, but I love you and I can't hide it anymore. You're everything to me and I can't even imagine a life without you. I love you, Kensi."

She seems shocked with his words and her answer comes in a whisper. "Say it again."

Deeks frowns but does as she asks. "I love you, Kensi."

Then, much to his surprise, a brilliant smile takes over her features. There's no fear in her eyes but he doesn't have much time to look at her because, one second later, her lips are on his and they are kissing with as much passion as they can muster at the moment. When they pull back, Kensi looks straight into his eyes and tells him the three words that are like music to his ears.

"I love you too, Marty."

**AN: I was going to head into a completely different direction with this one but Deeks has a mind of his own. Review if you want a small sneak-peak into the next chapter.  
>Love,<br>Sarah**


	18. Closet

**Closet**

Her voice comes from the bathroom and makes him stop what he's doing. "Have you seen my red V-neck shirt?"

Deeks thinks about it for two seconds before he answers her. "You washed it two days ago along with a few other ones and my jeans."

Her muffled voice comes from the bathroom once again. "Do you mind grabbing me one another one, seeing as you're in the bedroom?"

He doesn't have the heart to tell her he's not in the bedroom but in the kitchen making breakfast for them. He simply walks to the bedroom and stands in front of the closet. "Do you want a red one?"

"I'm wearing jeans. Bring me one in any color but white."

He grabs a green shirt and grins as he hands it to her. "You still remember Eric's water accident."

Kensi shakes her head and puts it on. "How am I supposed to forget it? Thank you."

"I'm sure it's not the first time people at work see your bra."

She frowns and gives him one of her deadly looks. What she probably doesn't know is that it doesn't have the same effect when she's standing in his bathroom, the room smelling like her shampoo and steam all around. It's actually kind of sexy. "Are you trying to go to work with a black-eye?"

He shakes his head, realizing how wrong that sentence sounded. "That came out wrong. But you and Callen played a couple more than once before I came along. Are you going to tell me your shirt never came off?"

Kensi backs down from that, just like he knew she would. "You win this round."

She is combing her hair when he drops the bomb. "I think we should move in together."

Kensi stops and stares at him through the mirror. "Where did that come from?"

He shrugs, trying to remain calm about the whole thing. "You have three pairs of jeans, a bunch of shirts and a dress in my closet. You have things all over my house and we spend most nights here, together."

She seems unsure and he knows he might have just freaked her out. "Don't you think that's moving too fast?"

Deeks sits on the bed and grabs her hands to pull her to him. He wants this and it's not one of those things he's willing to discuss later. "We've been together for five months. I know it might seem fast but we're both adults and we both know what we want. I want you to live with me. I want you, princess."

Still, she's as sure as he is. "I don't know, Marty…"

He pushes her to admit what's going on inside her head. "Tell me why."

She tries to postpone the conversation she doesn't want to have. "We have to go to work."

"We still have 20 minutes before we have to leave the house. Let's talk about this."

"I like my house. It's my space."

That has an easy solution to him. "We can sell both out houses and find our place."

A light smile takes over her face. "It sounds good when you say it."

He knows he just won but he's not about to tell her that and ruin the moment. "That's because it is good."

"You have to give me some time to think about this."

Yep, he already won, but she still thinks she has to play hard to get. That's who she is and the woman he loves. Changing that would be changing their entire relationship. This is what makes them unique. Their personalities combined are what make them work so well. So he humors her and pretends he doesn't know she's going to say yes to his request. "That's fine. As long as you think about it, it's all I can ask."

**X**

One week later, when they are done for the day, he insists he wants to drive and she gives in. Deeks drives them to a different neighborhood and tells him he has a surprise for her. When he parks the car, she frowns and looks at him. "What are we doing here?"

The big smile on his face tells her he's up to something. "I have something to show you. Come on."

They get out of the car and a man in a suit comes up to them. The man and Deeks shake hands, as if they already met, and it makes Kensi even more confused than before. "Good morning, Mr. Parker. Is this Mrs. Parker?"

Deeks wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her closer to him. "Yes, this is my wife."

The man smiles and hands Deeks a key. "Well, I will wait outside. Here's the key. Have fun."

Deeks guides her inside the beautiful house and she only dares to talk once they're inside and away from the other man's earing-range. "What are we doing here?"

"I know I said I'd give you time to think but you have to see this house."

She is shocked but, deep down, this is too…well, too _Deeks. _She can't really be annoyed at him but she can pretend she's at least a bit angry he did this without giving her time to think about the idea of buying a house. "It's only been one week!"

He stars at her with a smile on his face and his arms around her, in a hug. "Listen, see the house. There's no pressure. Can you do that?"

She sighs and nods. "I guess it can't hurt."

Deeks smiles brightly and grabs her hand, starting to show her the house. "That's my girl. So, on this floor, we have a kitchen, a living room, an office, a bathroom and a storage room. We also have a garage. Upstairs, we have three bedrooms and three bathrooms. There are two empty rooms in which we can do whatever we please, like a walk-in closet for example. The basement is amazing and it's as big as the house. We can transform it into whatever we want to. The backyard is huge. It has space for Monty and even a pool if we want to. What do you think?"

She has to be honest with him. "It sounds amazing."

One final sentence and he knows she will be on board. "Did I mention the attic where you can put your 'priceless junk'?"

Her eyes turn sharply to him, shining brightly. She is biting her lower-lip in concentration, thinking hard about it. But he sees her decision has been made when she smiles. "Can we afford it?"

"I made a deal with that guy. If we trade both our houses for this one, we'll only have to pay the equivalent to two months of our salary. It's very affordable."

She nods without hesitation. "Let's do it."

He can't keep the smile off his face, no matter how hard he tries to. "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like you have to do it. It's your choice. There's no pressure, Kenz…"

"I've been thinking about his and the house seems perfect for us. I want this. I want to move in with you. And this can be our home."

He kisses her passionately, taking her breath away, out of sheer happiness. When they pull back, she's smiling brightly just like he is. "Can I tell him we want it, then?"

She nods. "Yes, you can. We only have one small issue…"

Deeks frowns. "What's the issue?"

"We can't move all our stuff here without help. That means we'll have to tell Callen and Sam about us so they can help."

He laughs because if that's the problem he can handle it. Waking up next to her every single morning is worth the risk. "That's going to be interesting. Do you think I should wear a bullet-proof vest?"

She wraps her arms around his neck. "It can't hurt. Better be safe than sorry, right?"

**AN: I know it took me a while but here's a slightly bigger chapter. Now, read this because it's important. I won't promise any updates during the next three weeks (until June 24) because I have exams and that has to be my main focus. However, when I manage to start updating once again there will be many news and many new stories that are already on the right track. The good part is that after June 21 I'm officially on summer vacations so updates will hopefully be more frequent. For now, be patient because I have to focus on my studies.**

**Love,  
>Sarah<strong>


	19. Box

**Box**

It seems quite ridiculous to even think about it but Kensi only realizes how much junk she has when she is forced to pack her things and move to their new house. Sure, Deeks called her a hoarder before but she never quite believed it herself.

They decided to do all the moving in one day, an ambitious project but a manageable one with Callen and Sam involved. As it turned out, they didn't try to shoot Deeks when he blurted out that they were together and moving in to a new house in a few weeks.

Much to their surprise, the only thing that happened was the appearance of knowing smiles and money passing around due to some bets.

Now, as she sits on the floor of her living room with boxes and _stuff _surrounding her, she starts to think they should have taken at least two days because there is no way she can get this done in one day.

Callen walks in, his arms full of some things he found in a room and that need to be packed, and sits next to her. After a few minutes, he's the one who breaks the comfortable silence. "I know you love him."

Kensi frowns and looks at him. "That was not random, at all."

He shrugs and starts wrapping paper around a few items that are more fragile. "I'm just saying that I know you love him. However, you're like a sister to me so I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't ask you something. Are you absolutely sure that this is what you want to do?"

Kensi allows a small smile to take over her features while she answers him. "I love him. He makes me feel…I can't even explain how he makes me feel. I just know that being with him makes me happy. And, in the end, that's what really matters, right? He makes me happy. So yes, I'm sure this is what I want to do."

Callen nods and changes the subject. "Remind me, in the future, that Sam plays basketball a lot better than I do."

She gets up to get another box but frowns. "Why are you saying that?"

"Sam and I played a game to see who would come by and help you pack your things."

She sits back down and shakes her head. "You two should stop being like that. Deeks is a good guy and it can't be that bad to spend an afternoon with him."

Callen lets out a small laugh. "Kensi, think before you speak. Sam won the game."

She is not sure if she should feel offended with that or not. "So the winner got to spend the afternoon helping Deeks? What's so bad about helping me?"

"Well, let's see…We are sitting in the middle of your living room floor. We've been packing for one hour and it seems like everything is still as it was when we got here. By this rate, we'll run out of boxes way before we run out of stuff to be packed. I thought you said you'd get rid of a few things…"

She nods. "I am getting rid of a few things. There are three garbage bags already full in the kitchen."

Meanwhile, Sam and Deeks finish getting the last boxes on the moving van and Sam starts driving to the new house. Deeks breaks the silence because everyone knows he can't stay silent for extended periods of time. "How long have you and Callen known about us?"

Sam shrugs but knows the detective won't take that for an answer. "Callen started suspecting after the white-shirt incident. I only caught up when we convinced you Kensi couldn't resist a man in a tie. Were you two trying to keep it a secret?"

Deeks shrugs. "We never discussed that. We didn't tell you before because it never really came up. And I was honestly a bit scared of what you two would do to me when you found out I was dating the girl you see as a little sister."

Sam laughs. "If we think we are bad, wait until Renko finds out about this. You do know who Renko is, right?"

Deeks nods, still not sure of where Sam is going with this conversation. "Kensi told me he was her first partner, back when she joined NCIS."

Sam nods in confirmation. "Renko met Kensi eight years ago. That means he was there for her, to help her get through some pretty nasty stuff. He was there when she got engaged with Jack. He was there when Jack left overseas. He was there when he came back a different man. And he was there when that bastard walked out on Kensi. They are very close, scarily close even. I remember one time Renko threatened Callen because he saw the two of them kissing while undercover. And that was just undercover. I can't even imagine what he will do to you once he comes back from his mission and finds out about you and Kensi."

That worries him a bit because he honestly thought Callen and Sam would be his biggest worry. "It can't be that bad…right?"

Sam doesn't have the courage to tell him that Kensi probably already told Renko about them, way before she told Sam, Callen and Hetty. Scaring Deeks is way too much fun. But he knows there is no way Renko is still in the dark about this. Even while undercover, he never loses contact with Kensi. No one ever found out how they do that, not even Eric and Hetty. It's a secret they will probably take to the grave. But the point still stands. There is no way Renko doesn't know about them.

Still, Sam carries on. "Oh, but it can. Let's just say I wouldn't put past Renko to go to your house in the middle of the night, duct-tape you to the kitchen chair and threaten the removal of your _lower-parts_ with a very sharp knife.

For some reason, Deeks is not looking forward to that encounter.

**Thank you so much for your patience.**

**I'm not sure if this chapter is what you were expecting but it was the best I could do. I'm still not on vacations so the regular updates will only start taking place after next weekend.**

**However, I do have some news I think you'll like to know.**

**The first one is a slightly sad one. This story is coming to an end. There will be only one more chapter. But, I have good news too.**

**I will start working on the final chapter of '5 Stages of a Relationship' as soon as I'm done with school.**

**All the chapters of my sequel to 'Blame it on the Pickup lines' are already written and ready to be posted so I will start that on the first week of July.**

**I have a few one-shots ready to post after I add a few more things to them so you can expect them in July as well.**

**I'm working on a new story that will involve 3 funerals, 2 birthdays and 1 wedding.**

**Also, Closure is coming to an end too. Wow, those are a lot of news.**

**It seems like I've been way for too long.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think about this chapter.  
>Love,<br>Sarah**


	20. Surfboard

**Surfboard**

_**10 years later**_

They stand in the middle of the garage, looking at his new purchase. Kensi seems unsure, biting her bottom lip and staring at the object intently. Deeks can't help but smile at her worried state. He takes her hand in his, kisses her wedding ring (the one he never gets tired of looking at) and she turns to him.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Deeks gives her a peck on the lips, worrying about the state of her bottom lip if she doesn't stop biting it like that.

"It's just a surfboard, princess." She sighs and turns to face said surfboard.

"I know it is but…Are you sure it's safe?" Deeks wraps his arms around his wife's waist and rests his head on her shoulder.

"Do you think I would even suggest such a thing if I thought it could be dangerous? It's not like we're going to the middle of the ocean. But I made a promise to a certain someone and you said it was okay."

She nods and turns around in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I know what you said and I know what I said. But I think looking at it makes it too real. What if something happens?"

Deeks pulls her as close as possible and looks her in the eye. "Kensi, you know I won't let anything bad happen. I'm going to be there the whole time."

She seems thoughtful for a moment. Then, she speaks, her voice no louder than a whisper. Still, he hears her loud and clear. "Okay."

A grin appears on his face and he lifts her up in his arms. Kensi wraps her legs around his waist and allows him to hold her like this. "Are you sure? Because I don't want to do anything you're not okay with. I can always return the board…"

Kensi connects their lips and kisses him passionately. Deeks backs her up against the wall, kissing her back, and one of his hands makes its way beneath her shirt. That's when she pulls back and smiles at him. "I'm sure. I trust you, Marty. Let's do it."

He connects their lips once again and, when he's about to touch her bra-covered breasts, the cry of a baby is heard. He pulls back and puts her down. Kensi smirks and kisses his cheek. "I'm sorry but it seems like your daughter needs these a bit more than you."

She walks inside and Marty follows her, unable to stay mad at his daughter for interrupting their moment alone. That little girl makes him melt with just one look, much like her mother. They walk inside the baby's room together and he picks her up. Amanda is only 5 months old but she already looks a lot like her mother. Her brown eyes stare at him intently, almost as if telling him that she needs her mommy for this part.

Deeks hands her to Kensi and she sits on the rocking chair with the baby close to her chest. She starts nursing her and Deeks can't help the smile that takes over his face at the cuteness of the whole thing. He sits on the floor, next to the chair, just as they hear someone coming upstairs.

Mike (name given in honor of one of Kensi's best friends who died years before), peeks inside to see if it's safe to come in. Marty motions that it's okay and the 7 year-old sits on the floor next to him. "I heard Mandy cry. Was she hungry?"

The baby finishes nursing and Deeks takes her to burp her. Kensi buttons her shirt and smiles at Mike. The boy is the spitting image of his father. The blue eyes, the blonde untamed hair and the sense of humor are all there. The only thing he got from her was his ability to get in trouble. "Yes, she was hungry. Listen, why don't we all go to the beach tomorrow? Daddy and I have the whole weekend off and I think it would be good. What do you say?"

Mike inherited his father's love for the beach too, so he nods excitedly. Marty puts the baby down on her crib and walks to his son. "And I have something to show you. Come on. Let's go to the garage."

Mike gets up and walks to the door. Marty turns to Kensi and smiles. "Are you not coming with us, mommy?"

Kensi shakes her head. "I'm thinking this is more of a father-son moment."

Deeks walks to her, gives her a peck on the lips to show his love and walks downstairs with his son to show him his present. He bought him his very first surfboard to teach him how to surf, something he's wanted to do for a year now. And he can't wait to teach him.

The next day, at the beach, Kensi keeps her eyes trained on Marty and Mike. They're both near the water and Marty is teaching his son the basics. Kensi is sitting on a towel, not very far away, with baby Amanda. The baby seems to be staring at her father and her brother too and Kensi smiles at her. "Don't worry, baby. Daddy won't try to teach you how to surf. You're his little girl and he will never teach you something that might attract boys. I'll teach you how to hotwire a car, though, once you're old enough for that."

The baby grabs one of her fingers just to feel her mother and Kensi returns her gaze to her husband and son. Watching Deeks teaching his kid how to surf, makes her think about their whole life, their family. At first, he was scared to become a father because he didn't have the best role model. But, now, he's a great father.

He helps Mike with his homework, gets up in the middle of the night when Amanda cries, changes her diapers when needed, teaches Mike how to play soccer, watches games on TV with him…He's the best father and husband she could ask for. After a while, both boys walks to the towel to drink some water and rest a bit. Deeks kisses Amanda's forehead and sits next to Kensi, his arm wrapping automatically around her waist. Mike follows his father's example and kisses his sister's cheek. He sits next to the baby's seat and grabs her hand to play with her for a bit.

Kensi turns to Deeks, who has a smile on his face while observing their kids. Their eyes meet and they both feel the exact same way. They're extremely lucky to have this family. Deeks kisses her and whispers against her lips. "I love you so much, princess…"

She whispers back, before kissing him too. "I love you too, Marty."

And to think it all started with a pen…

**The End**

**Thank you to those who stood by my side while I worked on this story. I hope to read your thoughts about this chapter.  
>Love,<br>Sarah**

**BTW, Pickup Lines Strike Again is already posted. Go read that one too.**


End file.
